The Perverted Shinobi & The Breast Kunoichi
by Albert da Snake
Summary: Hi everyone. This was a story bothering me ever since I saw one episode Manyū Hiken-chō which is a perverted manga and anime that revolves about breasts. Well since there is no male hero in the story, I had an idea of adding Naruto to the mix. I will have to say that this story is M-rated thus there will be lemons. So if you don't like lemon don't read it. Also it is a harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Manyū Hiken-chō or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. This is kind of a comedy with I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. So now, let be on with the story…_

Normal Speech: "Breasts!"

Thoughts and Important words: _'Boobies__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Titties enlarging technique' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Welcome to Hooters!**"** Tokyo**

Demonic or Angry Speech: **"Now those are a pair of melons! Damn that's a nice rack!"**

Demonic or Angry Thoughts: _'__**Fun bags,**____**bazongas, boobs, gazongas, **__**gazungas, tatas,**__**big ol' titty!**__'_

**Chapter 1 – Where am I?**

A man suddenly woke up with a start and winced at the awful pain that gripped his body. It was so dark that he could not even see his hand in front of his own face. Thankfully, his eyes gradually adjusted and his vision returned, he began to explore his current location. As he looked around, he found himself in what looks like a large ancient cavern. There were seal arrays written on the floor where he laid. He slowly stood up; though, an even worse pain as another jolt of electricity coursing through his whole body welcomed him warmly.

Then in a moment of clarity, he remembered everything. The fact that his life was ruined and that the one he called a very dear friend, no a brother had betrayed him along with the entire village he used to live in. He also recalled how his childhood crush laughed at his honest words of love and spat at them. How she said that he was not human, therefore he was a monster and was beneath them as she spat at him. She said that she could never love him as she was in love with his so-called brother. He was finally about to be Hokage too. However, the people of Konoha refused to take him seriously saying that their weapon, their Jinchūriki cannot be their Hokage and leader. Their words stung even now, as they called him a demon. He was no longer a human as a consequence will never be Hokage. After all, now that the war was over and his use concluded. He was nothing but a mere slave demon used as a weapon for them to play with. To avoid the headache from starting, He pushed those morbid thoughts away so he can look for the exit of this cave.

**Two to three minutes later**

There was a pale light at the end of the tunnel. The hooded masked shinobi in the cave shook his head in an attempt to remove these horrid memories but it was of no use. He walked out of the cave as he noticed that it was at night and a full moon shined its lovely pale light on the forest that surrounded the mouth of the cave. He was a tall young man in his late teen or early twenties. He was about 6ft. 2in. tall, which was very tall and had a perfectly muscular build that fit his height and profession. Therefore, he was muscular but not over the top, more like his muscles looked condensed giving him twenty times more strength than the average shinobi back in his home. He was wearing a crimson kitsune facemask and had covered his head with the hood of his coat. He took off the mask and hood, as did not need it anymore.

The young man had golden blond hair and the sharpest, most brilliant sapphire foxlike blue eyes you might have ever seen. He had three whisker-like lines on each side of his cheeks as well as pearly white sharp teeth, fangs and a strong jaw giving him an even more animalistic look. He also had long shoulder-length hair, with his bangs seeming like they could hide his eyes behind them if he wanted to. He wore a black hitai-ate across his forehead like a bandanna, keeping his long bangs from obscuring his vision. It consisted of a metal plate with symbol of a leaf with a spiral engraved in the center and long durable black cloth. It had a slash on the symbol that showed he was a _nukenin_. His attire consisted of a long-sleeved, hooded black coat. Underneath the coat was standard ANBU Black Ops uniform consisting of black and grey armor covered by a black flak jacket, metal arm guards, fingerless metal plated gloves, and black Shinobi sandals. His arm guards glowed a lit blue color as special seals similar to the ones in the cave appeared over them, causing them retract and change into a simple, but shiny, metal shackles around his wrists. He was also wearing two weapon pouches on his back-waist and a large scroll attached to his lower back. He sighed as he remembered his battle with his parent's murderer, the Masked Man.

{Flashback}

It was the third night of the Fourth World War and had already reached the peak of it. A young man of the age of 16 or 17 stood with two older men in front of a uniquely masked man. This man was the one responsible for ruining his life. The masked man had a unique and annoying skill as he could not take any physical damage and was a master in Jikūkan Ninjutsu. Naruto had defeated him but that came with a terrible price. Hatake Kakashi, his sensei had died protecting him and unleashed his anger making his unstable chakra even more unstable causing an unprecedented chain reaction. His chakra was already potent due to the help of his lifelong companion, Kurama the Kyūbi. He was there from the moment his mother had him to the moment of his birth as his he was sealed in said mother also known as Uzumaki Kushina.

Then again, his parents Namikaze Minato and his mother sealed Kurama in him on the day of his birth as to protect both Konoha and Naruto from the masked man. However, what they did not know was that the child of a Jinchūriki happen to be partly demonized as an aftereffect of the bijū potent chakra during their mother's pregnancy. Meaning that if said child was to be the next Jinchūriki, he or she would have more of the bijū's characteristics and therefore become truly demonic in nature.

This made his body and chakra is much stronger than the average ninja to the point that people would say that the Kyūbi demonized him. The factor that helped in the transformation was strangely his Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai that he did not even know he had. When Naruto had mastered his control on Kurama's chakra, it had triggered the transformation and slowly but surely, his DNA along with his body had been forever altered. When the masked man was about to defeated Naruto, the blond genin activated what looked like a new dōjutsu, which released Kurama who helped him, defeat the masked man and destroy his body. Normally, his eyes change color due to the use of Kurama's crimson chakra. However, the new dōjutsu was the same pair of eyes except he can turn them on whenever he liked and did not need Kurama's chakra for them to work.

Then Naruto released the external part of the seal setting Kurama free surprising the demonic kitsune. He told that he would not have his nakama in prison for something that was not his fault and that he had already taken his hate with him. Kurama thanked Naruto, promised to protect what Naruto held precious, and then vanished. Naruto returned to the village and kept Kurama's freedom a secret from everyone.

After a while, Naruto returned Uchiha Sasuke to the village and completed one of his goals. Naruto had to train in secret as to control his demonic urges and new dōjutsu as to not harm his friends and comrades. These eyes even had a set of abilities following the characteristics of a kitsune like creating powerful illusions, reading the mind of people, controlling people, and even enticing females, and making them fall in love with him. He named them **Kitsunetsuki** because they can control people just like who a kitsune possesses young women in legends. He can even change and control reality. Then he made it to chūnin and was granted access to his family techniques therefore the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** and Uzumaki ninjutsu and fūinjutsu. He even learned the famous **Chakra no kusari** jutsu that his mother had and found it easy to learn, as he did not have Kurama's chakra messing his control. His control skyrocketed to that par of Sakura and Tsunade. Therefore able to use **Iryō** ninjutsu without a hitch but the problem was with the reading part that he had to suffer a lot. Tsunade-_Obāchan_ was a slave driver and was nothing like that Jiraiya was.

By the age of 18, Naruto had become a jōnin and by 19, he became an ANBU Captain alongside friend Uchiha Sasuke even Tsunade had named him as her successor in the event something would happen to her. During his appointment as the next Hokage the Village, Sasuke found out about the Kyūbi sighted around the central mountains of the land of Fire. He went directly to Village Elders and told them, which they tried to apprehended Naruto for treason. He escaped and took everything he own and sealed it the large scroll he had and ran. Let me say it one more time, they tried. Sasuke tried to capture him along with Sakura along with members of _Konoha no jūichinin_ (Konoha 11) but that failed obviously but he had to fight all of them in order to escape. They caught him about west of Konoha almost at the ocean and they had surrounded him. He did not want to be caught distracted them with answering their questions and caught them instead with a surprise jutsu. He laughed as they struggled to get free and he told them that these chains were the same chains that held the Kyūbi himself so they could not break them at all.

He said, "**Chakra no kusari **is a jutsu only certain Uzumaki can do like my mother Uzumaki Kushina who was the wife of our _Yondaime_ Hokage Namikaze Minato and also my father. Also unlike the Uchiha-_temē_, I am not a person who seeks out revenge; I have already forgiven the village for what they had done to me. However, none of you will ever see or hear of me ever again so this goodbye, my friends." He sighed sadly, as he looked at Hinata "Also Hinata-_chan_ I hope you can forgive me as I cannot stay as you know it cannot work out between us. So please enjoy your life and find someone to love as I am a not the man for you, my dear."

He walked over to her, removing his kitsune mask and kissed her delicately on her forehead, and smiled. "By the way, I am a kage bunshin and boss had already arrived at his targeted location. So _Sayōnara mina_!" said the now revealed smirking bunshin as it bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke as it heard Sasuke's screaming in anger.

**At the same time, Uzu no Kuni**

Naruto was working on a huge complex seal array he was making in a shrine in the ruins of _Uzushiogakure no Sato._ This specific shrine was a hidden laboratory for the study of _Jikūkan Fūinjutsu._ He found out about this place from _Ero-sennin's_ information scroll he had inherited from the pervert old-timer. He had finished the seals array and was only going through with a final check. He was going to attempt a new form of _Jikūkan Fūinjutsu_ and it had to be perfect or else he was a goner. Then he flinched as he received the memory feedback from the clone he had left to delay he pursuers. He had sure that the self-destruction seal was ready as well. As he did not want anyone to duplicate this array and use it for whatever purpose it is that wanted. He made sure one last time and then started with the experiment. He prayed to _Kami-sama_ to help him, as he did not want to die. He wore his mask and hood to allow him to concentrate on his certain work.

He stepped to the center of the large complex seal array and sat on the ground in a lotus position as he started to relax himself first. When he knew that he was ready he whispered, "Okay, here goes nothing…"

He started a couple of hand seals, which in turn activated in a bright white light as he waited and whispered in a calm voice, "**Fūin o kassei! (Seal activate!)**" Then he started rapidly a number of rapid hand seals and as he reached the hundredth seal, he yelled "**Jikūkan Fūinjutsu**: **Jikū ni yoru yusō! (Space-time sealing technique: Transportation through time-space!)**"

The white light brighten so much that Naruto had to close his eyes, as he still needed them. He started to hear a ringing sound followed by pain. Not simple injury pain, oh no it was the most excruciating pain he had ever had the displeasure of feeling. He felt like his body torn to pieces and crushed back together all at same time. When he could not take any more pain, his mind fell into unconsciousness to save him of the pain.

{Flashback ended!}

Naruto now needed to know where he was so he needs to find humans if there are any in this dimension. He sat down in the usual position for meditating, the Full Lotus meditating stance. He began to slow his breathing and heartbeat rate and concentrated on his inner balance. He felt the usual warm rush of power signifying _Sennin Mode _was active. He began to show signs of entering the Sennin mode namely his golden yellow irises, horizontal bar-like toad pupils, and reddish-orange pigmentation around his eyes. There was an abundant amount of _Shizen enerugī_ (Natural energy) here almost the same as back home. Since he was not in the middle of battle, he can sense every living thing for over 50 kilometers away. He sensed a large city filled with hundreds of people about 30 or so kilometers away south of his current location. He sensed a smaller town half way. He got up and started to do a bit of stretching exercises so he can lumber up his still pain-filled body. He then said, "Kami-sama, Thank you for giving me this new chance on life." What he did not know was the fact that he was going to love this place.

Checking his body before leaving the cave, noticed that the damage was equally distributed meaning that his entire body even to the cellular level almost like what his **Fūton: Rasenshuriken** does. Thus, he could not use chakra for a while. He was lucky; it could have easily killed him then again his demonic powers that kept him alive. His body had been under a lot of gravitational force due to the dimensional barriers between his home world and here. All he will need to do is sleep while his body heals itself using his chakra's healing property.

He placed his mask and hood on, jumped to trees, and began his journey tree hopping at full speed to the closer village first.

**Ten minutes later**

He landed on the ground with a silent thud as he closed on the entrance of the smaller village. He found the village streets empty of life however there were lit candles in the house meaning that the civilians had entered their homes for the night. The empty streets looked even eerier due to the Moon's pale silver light, nevertheless he could see as if it was in the afternoon simply thanks to his demonic gifts. He walked the hollow streets of the town but he could feel eyes on him and could sense a lot of movement all around the little town. He walked ignoring it but then again was at the ready if, anything happens. He did not know anything about this place and would need to be careful as to not be surprised.

As he reached the center of town, he noticed that he found himself surrounded by what looked like bandits. They had cleverly blocking his way from every direction. Then the leader or more likely the strongest idiot of the gang stepped forward and shouted, "Good evening _Mishiranu-san _(Mr. Stranger). Welcome to our humble town and please hand over everything you own and we might just let you live with the clothes on you back!"

Naruto sighed and thought, '_At least they speak the same language as me._' He then said rhetorically, "And if I refuse…?"

The leader smiled as signaled his men to take out and ready their weapons, which they did. However, this did not even faze the masked man. Then Naruto pulled out a sheathed katana out of thin air scaring the bandits. It had a black _saya_ (scabbard) with a black _tsuba_ (crossguard) has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji while the _tsuka_ (hilt) was wrapped in a black and crimson cloth finished with a black metallic _kashira_ (butt cap).

Naruto place the sheathed sword on his shoulder as he said, "I will give you guys to the count of three to get you filthy, ugly faces out of my way or I will slaughter all of you!" as the eyeholes of his mask glowed an eerie scarlet burned through the so-called leader's skull. He did not want to fight now as he was very tired and body was still in pain from the dimensional jutsu. Therefore, Naruto reasoned to scare them and he released a concentrated freezing amount of killing intent to the leader freezing him in place.

The terrified man could not even lift a finger as Naruto suddenly appeared in face scaring the other gang members. Naruto released a potent blast of killing intent that had overridden their logic making them flee like headless chickens. Naruto had grabbed the leader by the neck as he activated his dōjutsu and began to interrogate him while reading his mind to get accurate information on this world.

Naruto laughed as he knocked the criminal and began to think about what he had just heard. Who would have thought that there would be a world like this, any perverts dream world.

He shook his head as he mentally had a debate with himself, '_Seriously, what kind of world is this? Women with large breasts are guaranteed wealth and fortune while the people condemn women with small breasts. Ero-sennin would have loved it here but I will have to do something about this. This is fucking ridiculous. All this because of this ruling made by this __**Tokugawa shogunate**__, breasts mean everything. There is even a clan of ninja that protect this rule, who secretly are ruling this country Japan, and they are the __**Manyū Clan**__. The larger city I sensed earlier seemed to be Kyoto; however, Edo is the capital city and therefore, the Manyū main residence would logically be there. Then I can find their hidden village._'

_He sighed as an evil smirk appeared on his hidden face, 'But now that I am in this new world I would need money and I know hope to get it._'

Naruto walked out of the smaller village with a rather large smile plastered on his masked face. He used the demonic dōjutsu to see and read the mind of the dumb leader; found that they had hideout where all the cash and valuables were being kept. Naruto was surprised at the amount of money and took a very large chunk of their ill-acquired wealth, which actually meant all of it. He then sealed it his trusty sealing scroll. '_What to do when I reached the city Kyoto?_' thought Naruto as he began to jump and tree hop to the much larger city.

**City of Kyoto**

The way to the city of Kyoto was uneventful and he entered the city rather easily. He reached the city in 20 minutes after leave the smaller one. Of course, he had to run at high speed while ignoring the pain aching from his injured body.

He noticed that there was night guards at the gates and therefore walking in is impossible, as he cannot you any ninjutsu yet. He jumped up the wall from the tree he was on and began to run roof to roof silently. He continued until he reaches what looked like business district and saw an open inn called the White Lotus. The innkeeper who was a young woman in her mid-twenties welcomed him in. She had brown hair in a particular style with identically brown eyes, a kind smile, and appallingly beautiful face. Then came the surprising shock, she was as big as Anko-san in the breast department as she wore an emerald kimono that revealed a lot of cleavage. He mentally shook his head out of the gutter. He had not removed his mask or hood yet causing the woman to be curious as to what he had to hide.

He bowed his head and then asking her, "Excuse me, but do you have any room available for the night?"

"Why yes. Will you be staying for the night, sir?"

He nodded as he pulled out a small pouch and paid for the week along with the meals for said week. He asked about the bath as one of the staffs an ordinary girl, black hair and eyes with a mid C-cup breasts that showed him the way. He noticed that the people here have rather plain shades of hair like black, brown, and grey. He patted himself on the shoulder for not lowered his hood yet. He would stick out more than a sore thumb and he did not need that type of attention now.

After taking a warm bath, he went to his rented room and found his dinner ready for him. He ate his dinner that involved a medium sized bowl of plain white steamed rice, a dish of meat, with a bowl of miso soup and pickled vegetables. A humble and filling meal as he could tell but he would have love if they had ramen.

'_Oh well not everything in life is given to you so easily,_' thought Naruto as he hit the sack but not before closing and securing the room and placing several security seals. Naruto slept with thoughts of what to do, now that he had escaped Konoha and is in another world.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Manyū Hiken-chō or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. So now, let be on with the story…_

_AN: I am surprised by the amount of people that actually read this and it made me all warm and fuzzy inside. Please review and tell me who to add to Naruto's harem. Plus I will have a poll as well. PERVERT POWER!_

Normal Speech: "Breasts!"

Thoughts: _'Boobies__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Titties enlarging technique' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Welcome to Hooters!**"** Tokyo**

Demonic or Angry Speech: **"Now those are a pair of melons! Damn that's a nice rack!"**

Demonic or Angry Thoughts: _'__**Fun bags,**__**bazongas, boobs, gazongas, **__**gazungas, tatas,**__**big ol' titty**__'_

**Chapter 2 – Village hidden in the breasts**

It was the afternoon of the next day. He had already eaten his breakfast and even went to the forest to train. His body had healed completely enabling him to use chakra again. He had to control his lust and demonic instincts to mate and dominate females. He had to take a lot of cold showers and meditating to calm down those urges. Due to the amount of beautiful women around him, his demonic instinct to dominate and mate was burning red-hot driving him insane. It all started when innkeeper went and saw a glimpse of his face without his mask and she started to flirt with him so he could remove that mask of his. She would press her generous bust on to his arms, chest, and back as if falling on him by mistake. He would have trouble as she would 'accidently' touch his package. Then she would walk with a small wiggle to her hips. She even came to his room to give him his food herself to see his face again. However, what shocked her was he could eat even with the mask on. She asked him how and he answered smiling, "It is a secret."

He left the inn to investigate this city and the Manyū ninja. He needed to make a starting base for his information gathering and future spy network. He would need to buy a building, which must be either a restaurant or brothel. He was not like his sensei so he will make a restaurant chain preferably a ramen restaurant and then use them as safe houses for him and his spies. The way of this world, they should be women as he could easily charm them and add them to his network. He would need to start from Kyoto and work his way to the other cities and towns in the country. He started to study the people to see if they are any different from the civilians of his home word. First, he noticed that noted that the people here had so little chakra that it just enough for them to live and nothing more. He also noticed that this world was very different from his world as they were not as advanced as his world. The men came in the typical types; civilians who were poor peasants, merchants with expensive clothes and samurai had their typical clothes but with weird hairstyles.

The women were very different as only busty women walked with pride bordering arrogance while the unfortunate small-breasted women walked with their heads down in shame. Well-endowed women here were more carefree about their bodies but still hold a great deal of importance to the size of their breasts. When he walked outside, he would notice that women some women had pairs that were much bigger that even Tsunade-Obāchan. They would wear very revealing and showy kimonos showing their bust and cleavage to everyone. He could even hear their breasts bouncing and slapping at each other making very perverted sound. Being the hot-blooded young man that he was even this was a bit too much. His nose instigated to bleed and heat up along with very tight underwear.

He thought with a blush, '_Sakura would have died her of shame. Oh even Tsunade-Obāchan would be very jealous too…hahaha! Nevertheless, even though this any perverts dream including me, I hate how they treat the women with smaller breasts. It reminds me of how they treated me back in that village. I have to find a way to change this._'

Then he got an idea but he will need a volunteer for his experiment. He had seen a poor flat chested woman begging with her baby. She was wearing a dirty brown old kimono while here child wore a grey blanket. He walked to her, kneeled down to her line of sight, and said, "Hello there, I need your help and I will pay you handsomely. I hope your husband will appreciate."

She surprised a man of the higher class to talked to her and she whispered a reply, "He is dead, good sir."

He nodded in apology and took out a small bag of gold coins to show her if she could not believe him. "Don't worry, you can take child with you as well. First come with me, I know you are hungry and would need a bath. In addition, if what I need you for works you will never be poor again. By the way, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. But please call me Naruto."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. My name is Fumiko and this is my son, Takato-_chan_. We don't have a last name as my husband died and his family kicked us out of our home."

Naruto was about growl but suppressed it as to not scare the young woman.

They walked back to the inn where he asked the innkeeper to help the young mother and child. She gave them a bath and new clothes as well as food, which of course paid by the masked man. The masked man called her to his room and said, "What I need from you is to help me with my experiment. Then I will give you a job thus you will be financially secure for as long as you live. Therefore, I will ask you this only one time and one time only. Do you accept it and become my loyal servant, to do as I say and will?"

She gasped at what he said and replied, "Yes, Naruto-sama. I am honored that you need my help." She bowed but Naruto said, "There is no need to bow just come here and show me your chest."

She gasped and blushed as she slowly did as he said. Naruto saw her AA-cup bust and started to examine it with his eyes. She did not meet his eyes and he said, "Please come and sit here."

She did, and then Naruto pulled out an odd-looking marble sized ball with a cup of water. He said, "Eat this and we will begin in a few."

She swallowed the pill along with the help of the water. She felt nothing and she asked, "What was that, which I have just eaten, Naruto-sama?"

"Oh that? My grandmother made it and it is highly concentrated energy pill. However the one you ate is a much diluted one which I have created," said Naruto with a reminiscing smile.

He then said, "Oh by the way you will feel a blast of energy right about now…" as she gasped, her eyes widened, she felt energy bursting from the body, she felt so hot, and her mind went completely blank before she fainted.

Naruto caught her before she fell to the floor. He laid her on his futon bed, he began to form seals in high speed. His whisper "**Ninpo:** **Shōsen Jutsu!**" as green flames rippled and danced on his hand. He noticed her muscles and bones were also underdeveloped so he added chakra to strengthen them. He then placed his hands on her underdeveloped chest. He massaged and circled her chest with his hands making her body glow. He found out that body was not using her own energy efficiently so he corrected the flow of her energy using his chakra to her entire body. He moved his hands to her stomach healing her as he discovered some kind of after birth disease.

After healing the body, he moved to the cosmetic part of his experiment. He placed his hand on her temple and on her lower stomach and made a couple of chakra pulses to activate the hormone production. He thanked Tsunade had forced fed him about the male and female body along with sex and reproduction when he studied about the human anatomy. Though, he could not even look at any female in the eye without subconsciously stripping them naked.

He shook his head for this was no time to daydream. He began to check her body again. He just helped her body fix itself, as his chakra began to build, move, and use the new fat deposit from the food that she ate as well as the food pill. He gave her body rubdown, as it would improve the circulation of her blood and energy. He then stopped the technique on his left hand as he added his own healing chakra to her body. The chakra began to engorge in her growing bust and hips as it began to perfect her figure. She even grew a couple of centimeters in height as well as her bones corrected themselves. He then went to her face as he noticed a couple bruises and discolorations from old abuse. He began to reverse the damage done first. Then he corrected any of her cracks or scars on her face. He made it as if she was never touched there to begin.

His chakra had finished its job and he stopped the flow leaving her body in a perfect condition. He noticed her bust had grown to about a perfect D-cup. He remembered that she had recently given birth and therefore the child would need her breast milk. He grabbed her breasts and massaged them as he adds a bit of his chakra to stimulate her milk production. Her breast began to swell again as her areolae began to widen and darken a bit. Her nipples swollen as a milky white liquid leaked out. Her pair was lactating as grew to about a plump and full E-cup. Naruto smiled, as his experiment was a success and he now he would have an ally for life. He walked over the child's crib and held him in his arms as he examined him. He noticed the child was between the ages of three weeks to a month or so. He was healthy even if he was a bit underfed. All he would need his mother's rich milk and he would be all right however, as a precaution he added his chakra to the child as to increase its overall health and body structure. He placed the sleeping baby back in its crib.

Naruto noticed something and it was bugging him. He thought to himself, '_Why did I bother to help this woman to this extend? I am a ninja not a doctor but the medical information here is very old and traditional. She could have died and leaving the child an orphan. I have seen enough of orphans and dead parents. If I am to change the state of the country and its people, I have to do something about the ruling parties. Then what? I am nothing more than an assassin and can't rule a nation. However, I have already taken a page from Ero-sennin's book, but I need a steady supply of money first, and then a spy network based here in Kyoto then branches of to the rest of Japan. He will need to control the Manyū clan first and then eliminate the Shogunate and reinstate the Emperor._'

He nodded, as that would be is first objective. He walked to the young mother on his bed and shook her awake. She woke up as she cutely yawned and stretched her body. She never felt like this before. It was as if she was reborn again but then she felt an odd weight on her chest. She looked down as she saw a pair of boobs staring back at her. She was stunned silent as tears began to well in her eyes and sobs began.

"Oi, don't tell me you don't like them?" said Naruto jokingly.

"Oh no Naruto-sama, I love them. It's just that you have been so nice to me and I don't know how to pay you back for your kindness," replied Fumiko as she let loose the water works.

"As I told you before, I have a job for you but first feed you baby as you can now," said the smirking masked man.

She gasped as she touched her pair and confirmed that they are a real and it was not just a dream. She crawled to her baby's crib, as she was not used to her now large breasts. She lifted her gently as any mother would her child and notice he had waked up. She began to breastfeed him as she cried tears of joy. The baby did not fathom anything he happily began to suck on his mother's nipple feeding his hunger.

"Naruto-sama, not to sound rude but what are you, why help me, and how did you do it?" asked the mother.

Naruto smiled sadly at her and replied, "Ara, I am a doctor and I can't bear to see a mother hungry with her child and plus I need someone to help me. Anyways, I will be heading out now if you need anything do hesitate to ask the innkeeper or one of the servants here, okay?"

She nodded as she began to hum a tune making Naruto freeze as the scene touched his very soul. He felt a stab of pain in his heart as he remembered he never been with his mother and did not understand what it was like. He knew they loved him but knowing was not enough sometimes. He crushed those emotions and left. As walked by the innkeeper he told he to provide whatever his guest asks for and he will pay for it.

Naruto hid in an alley as he performed the **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** and then he and the clones used **Henge no jutsu**. He transformed in a fat and wealthy merchant while the kage bunshin transformed into samurai guards. They all walked towards a very busy market place and bought a large empty store that was for sale. He paid the more-than-happy property owner and got the place by a fake name. He then left as walked into a dark alley and dispelled his clones and henge. He then went to the most famous publisher in Kyoto and sold them the first issues of Dokonjō Ninden and Icha Icha series even though he still has the Copyrights and gain about 60% of the profits. It was a legal transaction just with the helpful use of the **Kitsunetsuki**.

A couple of hours later, he returned to the inn and began to talk to Fumiko about the 'job' he was offering her.

He said, "Listen Fumiko-chan, all I need you to do is manage a ramen restaurant instead of me because I am nomad and I don't like to settle down in one place. You are the owner of that restaurant and your most important job is to collect information for me. You are going to be my spy in Kyoto. If you hear anything interesting, you inform me immediately. I will give you later as a means to relay your information to me, understood?"

She nodded and said, "Anything for you Naruto-sama, it will be my honor to serve you in any way I can."

She smiled at her and continued saying, "Good and please don't tell anyone of you other job as it would be problematic for you then." He turned to go to his room and stopped as he faced her again, "Oh I almost forgot…" He started to remove his hood and mask and continued, "As a sign of trust I will show you my true face, and I hope that you will keep this between us until the time is right."

She stuttered as she saw his face and blushed like a teenager in love. He was handsome young man with strange golden hair and ocean blue fox-like eyes. He had a manly chiseled face with three deep scars that gave him a foxy look. She was ogling him as he snapped her out of her stupor. He said, "Also I would like it if you to gather the women that you trust and have them work in the ramen restaurant. They should be women who have problems that I can solve, okay?"

She just nodded as let his words sink in. Naruto walked to the crib of the baby and examined him. He noticed that the boy has already developed a good amount of chakra for a baby. He will be a good ninja in the future. He walked to the door and said, "Good night, Fumiko-chan and I will show you your restaurant tomorrow okay?"

"Hai! Naruto-sama, thank you for everything," as she stood a bit wobbly and bowed to Naruto in gratitude.

Naruto smiled as he waved his hand, slid the door closed, and went to his room.

**Manyū Ninja Village**

It was a week later, he found a couple of Manyū kunoichi and followed them stealthily back to their village. It was a simple ninja village. He had spent another week spying on the members of the Manyū Clan for a week now. They were five members to this clan. They were three females and two males. The three females were the eldest was Manyū Kyoka, followed by Manyū Kagefusa and lastly but not the least Clan heir of the Manyū clan, Manyū Chifusa. The males are their father the clan head, Manyū Munenori and his only son and second oldest sibling, Manyū Muneyuki. Munenori was about 5ft. 9in. tall with long white hair. He had black eyes and white mustache and goatee. Munenori wears a white overcoat, a tan kimono top, and a black hakama. He was an exact copy of Hyūga Hiashi, regal and sophisticated aristocrat with his actual battle experience under his belt. Naruto felt he could even you chakra then again it was little and not like his.

His son, Manyū Muneyuki looked like a much younger version of his father and had a beautiful young woman with him, named Sayama Ouka. She appears to be his bodyguard. She was the same height and age as Chifusa. Ouka has very long black hair, and wears a pink kimono with dark purple ends. She has black arm guards with dark purple wraps on her forearms and purple and white cloth on her upper arms. She usually wears a white cloak and has a nodachi sword strapped to her back. He studied her and noticed something odd about her other than being without breast. Her chakra and energy flow was disrupted and to be leaking out of her body. This could be very serious problem for her as it could make her body weaker and eventually die. He will need to help if she accepts later.

Ironically, what caught Naruto's eye was the beauty of all the three young women. They were all strong and beautiful he almost went berserk due to his demonic urges. The eldest had a mature charm and beauty about her. She was Chifusa's kind-hearted oldest sister. She was a bit pale from staying inside and had large C-cup breasts hidden in her clothes and stood at about 5ft. 8in. tall. Kyoka has a heart shaped face with green eyes and chest length purple hair, and he has always seen in a full-length regal kimono, usually bright and colorful. She is the calmest person of her family and despite her general mercy and good nature; she had a hidden animosity towards Chifusa. It was as if she was hiding some deep dark secret in her heart. Nevertheless, that was what drew him to her; her dark spirit drew the demonic ninja like a moth to a flame.

Next was Manyū Kagefusa the second daughter and third sibling of the Manyū clan. She stood at about 5ft. 8in. too the same as her older sister. She also has a heart shaped face though her jaw and chin are a bit sharper that her sisters giving her a more vicious look. In addition, she had beautiful light skin, even had a tribal painting on the left side of her face starting from above her left eye. She had pale white hair with yellow eyes. She had the largest pair of the three girls, which was about an F-cup. She is more cruel, and sadistic towards others, and tends to treat them harshly, especially the lesser endowed women, and the poor. Kagefusa wears a black unitard with thin feather like protrusions on her shoulders, and her arms also. She has white arm guards, with black gloves and a white cloth wrapped around her waist. She has the same thigh-highs as Chifusa. However, a little girl about eight or nine, named Kokage who had brown hair and similarly brown eyes that appears to be her assistant and best friend, always accompanies her.

The last and the youngest of her four siblings was Manyū Chifusa who was successor of the Manyū clan. She was a beautiful young woman wearing a white **Kendogi **with a black **hakama**. She stood at the height of 5ft. 7in. had a breast cup of a rather large D-cup. She had hazel eyes and dark blue hair, which is most of the time put up in a ponytail. She had a lovely heart shaped face with light healthy skin. Naruto found her very interesting, as she had a pure and innocent heart. She was like him as a genin, a hotheaded, rash, and temperamental ninja but is incredibly loyal and kindhearted. She was with her friend and attendant, Kaede. Surprisingly she is the first blonde-haired woman he saw since he got here. She had light purple eyes that shined a bit of mischief. She was a cute girl with a middle sized D-cup and wears a light purple kimono with a more dark purple on the ends, and light green armguards, with thin dark purple arm bands. She is a lot less serious than Chifusa. Despite the fact that she is Chifusa's underling, she still tends to give her friend orders, especially when it comes to managing money or picking fights. She also seems to be either love or really like Chifusa.

He had already finished the first two parts of his plan in Kyoto. Now he needs to make contact with their father and leader as to start the second phase of his plan to change the system. He was very much like to have all three of them to make his plan work but he first needed to meet their father, Manyū Munenori.

Naruto smirked as he waited for their father to be alone in his study and made his presence known. Munenori eyes widen as he felt the presence of someone suddenly appear behind him. He reaches over his sword and spins around to confront the man in the shadows. He then said in an angry voice, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Manyū Hiken-chō or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. So now, let be on with the story…_

Normal Speech: "Breasts!"

Thoughts: _'Boobies__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Titties enlarging technique' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Welcome to Hooters!**"** Tokyo**

Demonic or Angry Speech: **"Now those are a pair of melons! Damn that's a nice rack!"**

Demonic or Angry Thoughts: _'__**Fun bags,**__**bazongas, boobs, gazongas, **__**gazungas, tatas,**__**big ol' titty**__'_

**Chapter 3 – Deal with the Kitsune**

**Manyū Clan Residence**

"Oh congratulations, you found me."

Out of the vary shadows, a crimson kitsune masked man in a dark cloak appeared as clapping as his voiced oozed of sarcasm.

Munenori raised a brow at the obviously dry reply and said, "Who are you and what are doing here?" as he drew out his sword.

Naruto smiled which was hiding behind his crimson kitsune mask and said, "I will tell you my name later as it is not important now and as to why I am here, I came just to discuss with you something of great importance, Munenori-san. So it would be better if you sheath your sword."

The older man did not believe nor lower his weapon and charges in at masked man in an attempt to behead him. Naruto stopped the blade inches from his neck with his index finger. The elder man eyes widen in shock, as not only did he stop his usually fatal strike but did so with a single finger.

The masked man spoke saying, "Listen Munenori-san, would you mind removing your sword from in front of my face? Otherwise, I might have to that stuff that sword of yours down your throat. Besides, if I wanted to kill you I can do it any time I wanted."

Seeing the logic in his words, the lord of Japan removed his sword while not lowering his guard.

"So what is it you want to speak to me about?" inquired the elderly lord with caution in his voice.

"Oh that? I want to speak to you about your three daughters and your clan's future," replied the masked man.

The lord was now terrified as to what this dark man need of his children and his clan. He could have read him if he could see his face however the blasted mask prevented him from doing so. He knew now this man was more powerful than he was and could kill him just as easily as breathing. He was still trying to wrap his mind on how he could stop a full killing swing from a kenjutsu master with a single finger.

He still kept his famous pokerfaced stare as he asked, "Enough with theses riddles and just say what it is you want."

"Okay but first I will have to show you something…" as he released a concentrated blast of killing intent paralyzing Lord Munenori. The masked man vanished, then appeared by his side, and placed his hand on his shoulder making both of them vanished.

**Outside Manyū Village**

The Lord suddenly fell to the ground from the rapid movement and stood up on his shaky legs with wide eyes. He peeked around in the darkness of the night with fear in his eyes and his hand still on his katana. He noticed that he was in the forest outside his village as he was still trying to comprehend what just happened. He felt a presence on the side and swung impulsively. What happened next scared the living daylights out of the man. He heard a familiar clash of steel against steel and saw a pair of demonic red eyes staring straight at his own. The object that clashed with his sword was a black Nodachi. The sword had a spiral _tsuba_ with a black _tsuka_. The mask man held the weapon like a master as used only one hand to hold him in place. He heard a feral growl coming from the man in the mask as he said, "I thought I told you to sheath your weapon, old man!"

He pushed his blade towards the old man with the force of an angry bull. The older man's eyes widened at this as he felt himself pushed back and flung aground. Before he could even blink, the tip of the black blade was in his face. He older man waited for his end with honor and dignity as a lord. The masked man surprised him yet again with pulling back the black sword and swinging it before sheathing it in a black _saya_ on his back.

"Now get up old man. As I said earlier before you attacked, I am not here to kill you. I am here for a proposition that I would like to make with you and your clan. Now let me show you something extraordinary…" said the masked man as he began forming gestures with his hand and then shouted, "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

The masked man drew in a deep breath, as his lungs seemed to expand. He blew out and released a large stream of fire that consumed many trees in the forest. The trees burned to ashes as the fire began to die out. Munenori was gasping with awe and fear at this.

'_How is this possible? Is he a demon, a dragon, or something? I have never seen anything like this before! This man could actually destroy my village with a single breath!_' thought the old man.

"Breath old man," said the masked man sardonically.

The lord forgot he was holding his breath as this terribly frightened and surprised him. He just sat there looking at the man with calculative stare as he tried to understand what he wanted from him. Surprisingly, the masked man began to speak and said, "Listen to me, old man. You can have my power and skill for your village as I have come to join your ninja village. I am the last of my clan and I will join you only if you do me one thing."

The old lord thought at the opportunity of having such a weapon of such power under his power. He then said, "Name it and it shall be yours. I can give you anything that you want whether it be money, power, and women."

"Anything?" parroted the masked man.

"Yes, anything you want," replied the older man.

'_Hook, line, sinker…_' said as he mentally laughed and said, "Alright then I would like to take your three daughters as my wives as I am the last of my clan and I would need strong women for that."

The elder man color changed to a much paler tone as he heard this. Could he just give this stranger his three daughters? He could give him one or maybe two but all three it was too much. However, the power the man showed him will help reinforce the strength of the Manyū clan for generations to come. His daughters or the power to stabilize all of Japan under Manyū rule, it was a difficult chose but he had to make it as he never seen anything like what this man could do. Did he even know what more this man had to offer?

Naruto then said, "Let me make myself clear I will join you only if you give me your three daughters and start my own clan again. Also this not all I can do if you give me a volunteer, I will show you more and they are not as destructive as this." Naruto walked to the collapsed old man, grabbed his shoulder again, and disappeared again.

**Manyū Clan Residence **

Again, the older man fell and collapsed to the floor as he began to dry heave from the unnatural fast movement. The old man opened his eyes saw that he was back in his study and whispered, "What kind of magic is this?"

"No magic, old man but my clan's style of ninjutsu. While your clan is about the age of breasts, therefore you use breast reducing swords and fighting style. My clan specializes in true ninja arts, which are ninjutsu, genjutsu, and finally taijutsu. Like the ninjas of Munamori village, I can control my inner chakra to produce jutsu like you so in the force. We even have sexual jutsu as well and I will show you in just a minute."

Naruto walked to the door of the study and cleared his voice as he began to change his voice like that of the old man. This shocked the old man to disbelief how could he copy his voice and make it his own he thought. The man was a perfect assassin he could infiltrate any location and destroy it from the inside out.

"Let Yasha come to my study immediately," said Naruto in Munenori's voice from behind the door.

"Hai Munenori-sama!" said a female voice from the door.

The older man asked in fear, "Young man, are you a human really?"

The younger man said, "I am a human _or technically was_. You asked my name and I will tell you but you will have to swear on you honor and the life of your entire village that you will not speak of it to anyone until I say so."

The elderly man surprised by his word but he knew that his life and his village were in this man's hand since the very beginning and thus swore, "I, Manyū Munenori leader of the Manyū clan swear on my honor and the life of my village that I will take your secret to the grave until you say so."

"Good now that we have this out of the way. Let me introduce myself…" said Naruto as he removed his mask and hood revealing his rather young face to the elder man. The old leader was surprised at how young this young was. He could be between the ages of his two eldest children and commanded such power.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the last ninja from the Uzumaki clan. I have what we call a **Kekkei genkai** and as the name implies it, it is limited to bloodline of me and that of the people of my clan. It is called **Kitsunetsuki **and I will show you what it…"

Munenori asked him, "I never heard that name before…"

"You will never again. My clan was a true follower of the shinobi code and therefore very well hidden and no surprised you never heard of them," fibbed Naruto smoothly. He could not just say he was from a different dimension now could he?

He heard a feminine voice of asking for permission, which he granted in Munenori's voice. Entered a beautiful young woman a year or two younger than him she had ruby red hair. She was about 5feet 10 inches tall with a very large pair of bouncy and juicy breasts, which were a very large J-cup. They bounced as she entered and bowed before the older man not even registering Naruto who was leaning on the wall.

She said, "You needed my presence, my lord?"

He said clearing his voice, "Yes, I need you help so this young man over here will show me something."

She rose as she turned to see this man. She saw a very tall, she was sure he was the tallest man she had ever seen. He was about six feet in height, maybe even taller. He had strange blond color as it was like the sun in brightness and had a masculinity oozing out of his chiseled face. Her face began to heat up as a very red blush appeared in it.

The blond stranger said, "My name is Naruto and I need to test one of my abilities so Yasha-san would you please look in to my eyes."

She did and gasped, as his eyes turn crimson with foxlike slits however, she could not look away from them as she stiffens. Then she began to feel her body heat up as her blush reached her ears. She began to moan and gasp at what was happening to her body. Her loins and breast began to warm up in unbearable itch and heat. She wanted to move her hands to her nether regions to calm down this raging inferno but she could not move a muscle. She felt her skin being softly caressed by hundreds of hands massaging and sending jolts of electric pleasure through her entire body. She felt like her someone was sucking, pinching, teasing, and playing her large breasts at the same time. She started to pant like a dog in heat as her eyes gained a dazed look as she began to rub her inner thighs against each other. Naruto noticed her love juices leaking down her legs and drenched her _fundoshi_ and stockings. She felt electric jolts from her breasts and lower lips as she began to loss strength and she even began to dribble. She began to feel like someone was touching and fondling her lower lips making it even wetter than it already was. Her mind went blank and her legs could not hold her as she feel on her knees. She felt a weird knot in her stomach that she felt for the first time. She felt it tighten and her hidden clitoris erect from the front of junction of her labia minora straining her _fundoshi_. She felt her every first orgasm as her body fell to the ground, her back arced, and her body strained and legs stretched. She then passed out from the overload of sexual pleasure she had received.

Naruto turned to old man and said, "This jutsu is called **Kitsunetsuki: Ten no seiteki kaikan(Spirit Possession: Heavenly Sexual Pleasure). **This technique allows the user to make the target experience the most divine sexual experience in their entire life. It increases the sensitivity of the targets body to the max making them climax easily. However the side effect of this technique is that the target would hopelessly fall in love with the user, seek them out to become their lover." He walked to the sleeping girl grabbed her like a young woman at her wedding.

The lord was have trouble keep from having a geyser of nose blood from what he had just witnessed. He still listened and absorbed all that heard and said, "Are you sure you're human? Is there a reason why that technique you just used called 'Spirit Possession'? Why would you join us when you could easily destroy us and rule all of Japan yourself?"

Naruto smirked as began to laugh confusing the old man. "Let me answer you with last one first and the rest in that order. I do not want to rule nor do I want the hassle of killing a whole village just so I can rule. All I want is to secure my clan and having many wives to help secure that."

Naruto sighed as he said, "Do you know this kind of ruling 'that breast equal's wealth' is wrong as it is ridiculous?"

He sighed again and continued saying, "Women are equal but opposite to men. In the end, this kind of society will fall and start a new war. This new war would wipeout your entire clan, **Hidenjutsu**, your power and influence. I am a powerful shinobi and I can and will protect you and you entire clan by myself but you must change this system. You do know the Shogunate is not immortal and the next one might change everything."

"Why would that change anything?" asked Munenori with a cruel stare.

"Because history and life both tend to be the most destructive when humans are stubborn and against change," said the blond ninja.

Then unexpectedly, the village alarm resonated indicating a ninja trying to flee from the village. Naruto sighed as said, "Like I said, things tend to get mess if you fight against it. Just like what is happening right now. However, do not forget what is between us, as I will be waiting for your answer. I will take my leave now, old man but remember one thing. Never think of betraying me as the consequences will be quite severe." Then with that, Naruto disappeared with the girl in his hands leaving the old man to his thoughts.

**Outer borders of the Manyū village**

A warning whistle heard indicating a fleeing attempt was now in progress. The route that leads out of the village began teeming with torch wielding kunoichi from the village, who were looking for the deserter. Naruto stood on the highest tree as he began to observe the escapee with his powerful vision and was not surprised when he saw that it was none other than the three and youngest daughter of the village leader, Manyū Chifusa. Even though she was wearing a ninja headgear, he could still identify her with her hazel eyes. She was running at her top speed trying to escape as to generic kunoichi from the village tailed her. Chifusa was wears a white scarf with a loose red kimono with the top slightly open, and she has a cloth wrap underneath it to conceal the actual size. She also has black arm guards with dark blue gloves underneath, as well as dark blue thighhighs accompanied by sandals.

Almost at the bridge, a couple of kunai were thrown at her which she deflected using her arm guards. Two kunoichi appeared out of the bushes and attacked Chifusa. Naruto was a bit impressed as she defeats her opponents with a single strike of her sword and continued to run towards the bridge. She made a couple of steps before another kunoichi appeared and attacked her. It was her friend Kaede and she cut her mask and helmet revealing Chifusa's face. Naruto tree hopped to get a closer look at the scene and he could hear them talk.

"Is that you, Kaede?" as she dodges the sword slashes.

"Why? Why are you leaving our village, Chifusa-sama?" cried out a desperate Kaede.

Not able to answer her, Chifusa turned and ran towards the bridge ignoring Kaede's pleas to take her with. Then halfway on the bridge, Naruto heard a loud bang and it sounded like thunder yet closer and much smaller. He noticed that Chifusa froze as she held her side in pain. Upon closer inspection, Naruto saw that she was indeed injured. It was luckily a simple flesh wound, as the small object that penetrated her side did not touch any of her important organs. It was from this strange weapon they have here, a firearm or a gun or rifle as they usually call. Chifusa fell into the ravine and the river below. Naruto cursed as he made a kage bunshin and it went speeding off to save the young woman from drowning. He saw the shooter and smirked, as he would have a bit of fun. He used the Shunshin no Jutsu.

Manyū Kagefusa was smirking as Kaede shout at her for killing the clan heir. She had just given her rifle to kunoichi next to her. She turned to reply to Kaede as she said, "I did not shoot to kill her and besides she would not be defeated that easily. Che! Now I have more work to do because of her…"

A shadow appeared behind Kagefusa, as none of them even noticed him yet. He placed his hands on Kagefusa's body as she gasped in shock with a little excitement. She tried to get out of his grip but his strength surprised her greatly. This brought the attention of the kunoichi towards Kagefusa.

His hands made her feel like he was admiring her as if she was a masterpiece of art. The other kunoichi including Kaede blushing bright red and gasped at what they saw. They saw a very tall man in a hood with a nodachi sword strapped to his back playing with Kagefusa's body like it was his. They heard him growl and next they knew they were on the ground. They thought of attacking him when they saw his crimson demonic eyes and felt his killing aura had frozen them all and they fell on their knees from its pressure. The only one standing was the man and Kagefusa who did not even register the killing intent, as she was busy moaning and whimpering in the man's hands like a woman full of desire. Kagefusa felt his strong hands, arms, and chest on her body and she knew he was a strong warrior.

Kagefusa was angry, oh so very angry that this warrior, whoever he is. He had the balls to grab her as if she was his woman. She would not admit it to anyone however; this man's actions turned her on. No one would even look at her due to her fearsome personality and being of the Manyū clan as well as there was no man stronger than she was. She loved strong men as her father was.

She moaned as he placed his hand underneath her unitard and grabbed one of her triple D breasts, twisted her nipple, and squeezed it a bit. He dragged his other hand on her stomach making circles with his fingers, creating many jolts of pleasure and bliss. She was sweating, drooling, and panting with her tongue out as she quivered in his strong grasp. Her butt began to subconsciously rub and knead his body furiously as if telling him to take her now. She could not believe that she was actually doing this with a total stranger. She then received a sweet kiss and several licks to the nape of her neck as another stream of electricity passed through her body. She felt her body releasing a flood of wetness as she felt that she would loss the last of her resistance. The man stroked her nether regions causing her jerk a bit at the touch.

The man behind her laughed a deep masculine laugh as he turned her to face him. She would have blushed if she were not already, as she saw his very manly and handsome face and his ocean blue eyes. She saw the look in his eyes that told her of undeniably large amounts of lust and desire for her and that surprised her. The man licked his lips as he got down and fused his lips with hers. His tongue invaded her mouth as it claimed every part of it as its own and she surrender herself to him. She moaned loudly as she climaxed making her body come with the force of a sledgehammer. She stares blankly as she saw stars as he body jerked a bit as she finally pasted out to an orgasmic coma. He removed his hand from her sweet spot and tasted her sweet nectar as he growled out, "Ah… perfect she is a virgin. A sweet virgin ninja girl…"

He smirked, smiled, and then he laughed aloud as he thought of the things he would do to her later. His white teeth glimmered in the moonlight as he laughed. He lifted Kagefusa's limp body and he placed a _jutsu-shiki_ on her back and hid it using his chakra. He kissed her again and received a moan from his unconscious woman then walked to a couple of kunoichi on the ground and orders them, "Take her back to her room."

He handed her over to them and simple disappeared in to the darkness.

Kaede then said, "Wow, but do you guys who that was?"

The other kunoichi shook their heads in the negative as carried blissfully unconscious Kagefusa and walked back to the village.

She remembered her friend and tried to escape to rescue her but the other girls caught her and tied her up as they dragged her back to the village.

**Riverbank**

Naruto's kage bunshin found and saved Chifusa. As not to let her wound worse, it carried in bridal style and walked slowly. She would open her eyes a bit before closing them again. The clone needs to find a secure place before his creator could heal her. The kage bunshin was water walking until it found a white stone riverbank and walked to it. It sighed as it said, "Boss, what the hell is taking you so long?!"

It carried up hill and found a dusty old road and surprisingly a young woman wearing a dull orange kimono with dark brown ends and yellow stripes going down vertically with a straw basket on her back. He asked her, "Ano, _shōjo-san_?"

This startled her as she turns quickly and almost falling to the ground. She gasped when she see a giant holding a wounded woman in his arms. He was wearing a hood and had a nodachi sword strapped to his back. She was scared as she thought he was some kind of murderer or something. The giant of a man chucked as he said, "No need to be afraid of me. I just saved this young woman from the river and I need a place to heal her wounds. Do you know where the closest town is?"

The girl relax showing that she believed him and said, "Oh sorry, Samurai-san. The closest town is a couple of days walk from here. She might die if you do not treat her right aright away. Therefore, come to my home and treat the woman there. It's not far from here as it is just up this hill."

Taken aback by her honest and kind words, Naruto was surprised that she was so kind to a stranger. He promised that he would do anything she wanted later as thanks for her sincere kindness. 'Naruto' smiled a grateful smile as he bowed his head a bit and said, "I thank you for your hospitality, and if I can I will definitely repay your kindness."

She paused a bit, and then said, "Oh there is no need Samurai-san." She began to lead the way to her cottage.

Naruto then said, "Oh please I insist I will do anything you want but first my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Would you grace me with your name my young and beautiful lady?"

She blushed as nobody would look at her much less flirt with her and turned away from his face. She stuttered a bit and said, "My name is Oume, Uzumaki-san."

He smiled as she reminded him of Hinata then he noticed something wrong with her chakra. As he followed her, he noticed that her chakra was leaking in the same way as that samurai girl in the Manyū village. He filed that bit of info for later.

Now all he had to do is waiting for the 'boss'.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Manyū Hiken-chō or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. So now, let be on with the story… Seriously, the number of people actually reading this story surprises me and I am happy because of that. Please review my story and tell me your thoughts on it. _

Normal Speech: "Breasts!"

Thoughts: _'Boobies__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Titties enlarging technique' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Welcome to Hooters!**"** Tokyo**

Demonic or Angry Speech: **"Now those are a pair of melons! Damn that's a nice rack!"**

Demonic or Angry Thoughts: _'__**Fun bags,**____**bazongas, boobs, gazongas, **__**gazungas, tatas,**__**big ol' titty**__'_

**Chapter 4 – A nice addition **

**Oume's Cottage**

Naruto's kage bunshin entered the cottage as he carried the injured Chifusa in his arms. He followed Oume who took out a futon bed and laid Chifusa on it. The clone thanked Oume again for her kindness and said it would repay it but it noticed a familiar glimmer in her eyes. Loneness, she was alone without anyone. Naruto began to feel for her as it reminded him of what had happened to him as a child. He studied her more thoroughly and noticed that her chakra was leaking out from her breasts due to the severed _**Keirakukei**__ (__**Chakra Pathway System**__)_. He needs to know how that had happened.

He then began to study his surroundings took notice that most things were for three people. However, until now he had to meet anyone of this house other than Oume. Even though it was a small cottage, it had things enough for three people like the three different pairs of shoes for example. Indicating that this is a house had three members including Oume and something had happened to her parents or companions maybe. The clone figured that it should let the boss handle this and waited for him to arrive.

Oume came in and sat in front of the Kage bunshin asked him with a very visible concern, "Uzumaki-san is there anything you need to treat her?"

"Ara, sorry I was thinking and I did not hear you. Would you please repeat your question?" said a smiling Naruto.

She sweat dropped at his reply and repeated her question. As he was about to answer, he noticed that his boss is close by and he would need to dispel. He hastily said, "I think I will get some water to clean the wound and would you be so kind as to strip her of her clothes and wait for me to come back?"

She nodded as he left the cottage, took a wooden bucket, and walked to the river, and dispelled as Naruto landed where the kage bunshin used to stand. He recoiled from the rush of memories of his kage bunshin as he cursed, "Goddamn Kage bunshin! Can't they wait for me to get there before they decide to dispel!? Fucking idiots!?"

Then he remembered that he was cursing himself and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Then he recovered the abandoned bucket and filled it with water. He walked back to cottage as he arranged his priorities that he had received from the lazy clone. He knocked then entered as he saw Oume had already finished stripping Chifusa of her clothes leaving only her underwear. He noted that Oume-chan was very cute but he pushed the idea for later. He walks toward the women and sets the water down. She then tells Oume to get his a clean piece of cloth. She got up and went to get what he asked as he walked to the injured girl with the bucket of water. He sat the right side of the futon and waited for Oume to comeback with the cloth. She briskly walked back with a white cloth and handed it to him. She sat next to him waiting for him to begin and he suddenly said, "Listen Oume-chan I will begin the procedure so do not interrupt me when you see anything strange in the middle. All you questions will be answered after I finish, can you do that?"

Surprised she only nodded at him.

He began to clean the wound, as there was no bullet to pull out. He wetted the cloth and cleaned the dirt and from the wound and cleaned the piece of cloth. He repeated procedure a couple of times to make sure and then he flared his chakra to dry his hands of excess water. He made a couple of hand gestures and whispered, "**Ninpo:** **Shōsen Jutsu!**"

Suddenly, green flames flickered and dance on his right hand. He heard a gasp from Oume, which he ignored as he began to heal the bullet wound. The green chakra began to quickly, almost magically close the front injury. He said, "Oume-chan, could you lift her for me?"

Not trusting her voice, she nodded as she blushed at her new nickname and moved her to Chifusa's body to her side. Naruto noticed that wound was worse here due to being the point of entry. He moved his glowing hand over the injury and began to treat it as before and it vanished not even leaving a scar. Nodding at his job well done, Naruto canceled his jutsu and laid Chifusa on her back as he covered her with covers of the bed.

Naruto stood up and stretched as he cracked his joints and deeply sighed. He sat cross-legged as closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable questioning. However, it never came as he thought and he opens to see Oume's face having questions but she held her tongue in respect. Naruto's respect and admiration for the young woman great higher and said, "Oume-chan, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

She blushed again at his words and did not even have the courage to look into his eyes anymore. She suddenly found the ground to be extremely interesting and she whispered, "H-Hai…N-Naruto-san…"

Naruto smiled as he asked, "Why are you all alone here? Where are you parents or friends?"

She flinched as tears came to her eyes as she stuttered, "My…My parents are dead…"

"I am sorry for you lose. I did not mean to…," said Naruto feeling that this familiar cycle starting again.

"Oh, it is not your fault, Naruto-san. We had a run with tit hunters from the Manyū clan, my mother did not survive her rape, and my father soon followed her to death. I am the last one left and…"

She opened her kimono showing him a flat breast less chest. Tears were falling from her eyes as she continued, "My breasts, my pride, and joy vanished and were taken from me along with my parents."

She was crying in anguish as said, "I've even been abandoned by fiancée!" She was crying as she could not even speak anymore and Naruto surprised her as he moved forward and hugged her to his chest as she cried her heart out and Naruto rubbed her back saying soothing word and promises that everything will be all right.

She cried for half an hour and her eyes were all puffy and red. He told her, "What is it you want the most, Oume-chan?"

She did not even hesitate, "I don't want to be alone, Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled and said, "And you will never be again but all I ask of you is to trust me. Okay?"

She did not understand but she nodded anyways, "I will Naruto-san."

"Hey enough of all this formal stuff. Just Naruto will do," said the blond shinobi.

"Hai, Naruto-kun," she replied with a smile.

Naruto smiled back as he missed this beautiful innocence and pure kindness he had never received before. He nodded as he said, "Okay then, lie here, and close your eyes. I will give something."

She blushed as he mind went to the gutter of thoughts but did as he said. Naruto sat by her side as he activated a diagnostic jutsu on his left hand and began to inspect her body. What he did not know was his activities were heating the core of this poor virgin. She began to feel a strange but good sensation and her nipples began to harden. Naruto noticed her reaction to his touch as he smirked. He discovered that her chakra pathways were indeed severed and leaking which would lead to many problems later on in life. He activated his healing technique and began the difficult task of mending repairing her chakra pathways. It was difficult but not impossible even though it would have been much easier if he had the **Byakugan**. It took him a couple of hours to finish and add his healing chakra to strength the pathways. Almost automatically, her breasts began to grow when he added his chakra. They stopped growing in between E and F cup and Naruto said, "Open your eyes, Oume-chan."

She did as she received the shock of her life. She began to cry again but this time, tears of joy. She glomps Naruto with all her strength as rubbed her face in his chest while repeatedly saying thank you in between her sobs. Naruto chuckled at her actions but did not push her away instead he caressed her head lovingly. Her new breasts were pressing against his stomach and he loved it. After a few minutes she stopped crying, he said, "Now you can have a family again and go to yourself a new husband. Therefore, you will not be alone again. As for me I will be leaving tomorrow and so will Chifusa when she wakes up."

Naruto found it weird how she looked at him yet but thought it might be her naïve nature. She then said, "Naruto-sama, can you take me with you? I will like to be yours."

Naruto eyes widen at her shocking question, he turned to her and said, "Why would want come with me? You know nothing about me yet you are willing to put your life in my hands? I could be a mass murderer for all you know. So why me?"

He noticed her eyes and noticed the change in them. It was as if he was staring at his friend Haku again. She had the same look of devotion and love he had for Zabuza. She then said, "Naruto-sama, you saw me as a woman without breasts and you even gave them back to me and you did not ask for anything in return. You did not even take advantage of my situation. You are the kindest man I have ever met. I would like to follow you and I do not care if you were a killer, a demon, or a monster. I will be there for you always and I wish you can accept that, Naruto-sama."

Naruto dumbfounded by her proclamation did not know what to do. He could only stare at her with wide eyes and gapped mouth. She walked over to him and she tiptoed as she clumsily kissed him on his lips snapping Naruto out of his stupor. He kissed her back with overflowing love and emotion that almost blew her mind away. He could tell it was her first kiss as he felt there is nervousness, excitement, a bit of fear and a pinch of sexual desire to it. He embraced her closer to his body, as she was much shorter than he was. He pushed her back, which surprised her and felt a bit of heartache from the separation. He then smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again. At first, she is kinda freeze from his actions. She does not know what to do but she presses her lips against his. He places his hand on her leg, she puts hers on his cheek, and then they part. She's a bit flushed and her heart is pounding terribly.

He gently kissed her top lip and then her bottom lip, then he placed both his lips on both of hers and when he opened his mouth so did she, and he brushed his tongue against hers and gradually deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and as he deepened the kiss. They continued not noticing that their sleeping friend was actually wide-awake the whole time and blushed at their 'battles' of the tongues. Nevertheless, she wished could meet someone like that, who did not care about breasts and was sweet, kind, and charming. It of course would help if he were handsome too. She was about dozed off to sleep again, when she heard the man say, "Listen, Oume-chan. I have to tell you something very important."

Oume looked at him, waited for him to continued, "I must tell you that I need to marry couple of women to restore my clan. I am the last and I need to this to continue my clan's legacy. Will you be all right if you share me with other women? But make no mistake I will love you and them all the same and that includes my future children."

She was surprised at first but then realized that he must be his duty and it would be for his dead family's sake. She smiled and said, "Naruto-sama you are all that I need and I will be with you no matter what. Also I am honored to join you clan and bear you many children."

Again, this stumped the blonde-haired ninja to see such dedication and love even though they just met. He sighed and them smiled as he said, "Now, that we will be together I will tell you about myself. I am a shinobi from the Uzumaki ninja clan and I am the last one alive as I told you. We are a very powerful hidden clan and we were about to change the rules of the Shogunate before a disease struck my village and killed everyone in it. I was on a mission for weeks and when I came back, I found my family and friends all dead. I found a will written by my parents saying that an illness had killed them and they asked me to revive our clan so their legacy would not perish. They also told me to change the rule of the Shogunate so all people can live in peace. Do you understand the responsibly that I have to fulfill?"

She thought about it for only a second before answering him with a smile, "I will help you any way I can Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and said, "All I need from you is to forgive and forget your hatred to the Manyū clan as they are a part of my plans. I am your family and you will never be alone again, Oume-chan."

"Hai, Naruto-sama. I will do it even if it is difficult to do so but I have you and that is all I need," replied Oume as she moved closer to him and he leaned in to kiss her again.

Getting tired, Chifusa thought, '_I need to know what he met by the Manyū clan being a part of his plan. I never heard of the Uzumaki ninja clan. Were they as powerful as he said they were? Similarly how he knew my name. I might even help me to give all the women of Japan the knowledge of my clan's secret scroll._' Before she could continue on her internal musing, sleep claimed her as began to dream on.

**Next Morning**

Chifusa woke up with a scream due to the nightmare she just had. Naruto who was sleeping behind her woke up with a start and blazing his katana. He widens his eyes when he saw that Chifusa woke from a nightmare, sheathed his weapon, and walked to her. She winced from the phantom pain of her wound. However, she widen her eyes as there was no injury and was about to stand up when a gentle hand held her in place. She turned as she faced a very handsome man with sapphire blue gems for eyes, sunshine golden hair, a masculine face with three whiskers like lines on each cheek and a fanged smile that completed his foxy look. His smile changed to a foxy one and made her involuntarily smile back. Then he spoke in cool husky voice that had her melt a bit on the inside as she began to redden.

"Relax, Chifusa-san it was all a dream. Now down and move slowly as you wound is a bit tender. Are you alright Chifusa-san?" said the stranger.

She blinked as she looked at the man and noticed she had never met him before in her life. She asked him with caution, "Ano, who are you Samurai-san? And where am I?"

"Ara gomen, my name is Uzumaki Naruto; I am wanderer who happens to save you last night from drowning in the river and as to where you are; you're in Oume-chan's home where I brought you after I saved you."

She tried to bow her head as she said, "Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, Uzumaki-dono. You have saved my life and now I am obligated to repay you for your kindness."

She reached for her clothes and began to wear them while making sure everything was in order and after she finished she sat on the futon bed again. She smiled at him

Naruto smiled as really liked her naïve and gentle heart but she seemed to be hiding something.

Then she asked him, "Ano, Uzumaki-dono? How did you treat the wound and make it look like I have never been injured?"

"Oh that is a family secret, my dear Manyū Chifusa-chan," said Naruto with smugness evident in his tone of voice.

This made the bells in her head ring in surprised and reached for her sword. Only for Naruto to say, "Looking for this, Chifusa-_chan_?" and he had her sword in his hand taunting her.

He said, "Don't worry; I am not here to kill you or return you to your village along with that secret scroll. I am here to tell you something very important. It might be sudden but you belong to me now."

He walked to her face and she blushed at the closeness of his. He then whispered directly in her right ear, "I know you heard everything I said yesterday to Oume-chan after I kissed her."

She gasped her eyes widen and as her blush deepened. He said, "I know about you dream to make all the women of Japan have a reasonable bust size. I would call it an optimist's dream as that would take a very long time to see complete. So instead of wasting your life like that, join me and I will make your dream come true but with a much better method."

"How is that so, Uzumaki-dono?" as she was hooked by the idea.

He said, "You know that your father rules the Manyū clan and in turn rules the Shogunate who in turn rules Japan."

She nodded at this seeing the logic in his words.

He breathed and continued saying, "There are several ways to change the rule, but they can be divided into peaceful ways and non-peaceful ways. The former is very difficult and always lengthy plans and planning and it might go to waste in the end but its rewards are the best as no one has to die and everyone is happy. The latter is very easy but causes a lot of loss and damage that would take a long time to fix and its rewards are usually short-lived. However, they guarantee change in the future. Examples of non-peaceful ways are, to kill the Shogunate, to destroy the Manyū clan, to destroy both or to start a war."

She gasped at such cruel and evil means to change the ruling. She did not believe in killing and of course did not want to kill her family too and to start a war would claim the lives of thousands who are innocent.

He continued saying, "Peaceful methods are making everyone happy which is short of impossible, change the mind of the Shogunate, change the mind of the Manyū clan or give every women a big bust so that they can overrule the rule and change it."

She gasped in awe and amazement at his intelligence and tactical prowess. He then said, "Your method is the longest and most risky as you could die before finishing. However, my plan is to the first two and that is to change the Manyū clan and the Shogunate's minds. I have already begun and all I need is for you and a certain someone to join me and I will start the second phase."

"Already began? What do you mean?" she asked confused.

He walked to her, went down on your knees in front of her. Then he grabbed her by her shoulders laying big kiss on her lips making her stunned with shock. She then tried to push him away from her but surprised by his strength. She began to feel strange warmth from his kiss, she felt his warm surprisingly soft but strong lips, and she closed her eyes kissing him back. It was a simple innocent kiss but she began to kiss him more feverishly. He broke their kiss as she moaned at the disappearance of his lips. She opened her eyes, saw the smirk on his face, and felt her face heat up from shame and embarrassment. She screamed at him, "Why did you do that for?!"

He smirked at her and said, "You and your two older sisters are my fiancés as I have asked your father. He accepted but you escaped that night before he got the chance to tell you that. You are the first I told this about and I will go to your older sisters later."

She snapped out of her daze and said, "W-Why s-should I believe anything you said?!"

He was about to say something when Oume rushed in the cottage and hid behind Naruto in fear. She then said, "Naruto-kun they came to take my breast from me again!"

Naruto tried to calm her down and asked her, "Who has arrived to take your breast Oume-chan? Remember I will protect you from anything so don't worry."

She calmed down a little and said, "They are Manyū ninja and they are the same who attacked me the first time, Naruto-kun!"

Chifusa flinched at what she heard and felt the shame and guilt due to her clan's involvement in Oume's tragic life.

Naruto smiled as he sensed the seal he placed on whom it was waiting for them outside. He said, "Don't worry I can and will handle this. Just come with me and just both of you have to do is watch, okay?"

He got up and walked to the door with his sword in his hand and the two girls behind him.

Outside the all met a rather familiar face, with Naruto smirking, Oume shaking and Chifusa surprised. It was Manyū Kagefusa, Chifusa's older sister. However, even Kagefusa was surprised at who was in front of her as she was aiming her rifle to scare Chifusa and think she would me the manly warrior again. She blushed recalling what he had done to her and how it felt; she even wanted to do more. She also recollected what her father had told her yesterday night about the man before her. He was a true and powerful ninja and was more powerful than the entire Manyū clan put together and that he would make an alliance with them if he married her and her sisters as well. She blushed at the idea of such a monster warrior as her husband. She even started to drool from both her _lips_. She did not care that he will marry her sisters as well because have more than one wife showed how strong he is. She only had love for strong men and hated weakens of any kind. He was the strongest man in Japan and he was hers so she will do anything he said.

She snapped out of her trance then stuttered saying, "N-N-Naruto-sama! Where were you? I was looking all over the place for you! Father told me of why you did what you did to me last night…"

Her face glowed red as she evoked her memories of last night again. Naruto laughed as walked to her and placed his hand to her cheek and she nuzzled it as if she got the approval of her master. This surprised all the women present and wanted to know how he tamed Kagefusa so easily. There musing was cut short as they saw the tall man grab Kagefusa's breasts like it was his and belonged to him. They all blushed at what they were doing except Oume who was rather jealous that her master is playing with another woman. What Kagefusa did next shocked everyone, she moaned cutely. The man smirked as he grabbed her closer to his body gaining a moan and his other hand slipped down to her wet crevice and began to message them as she began to hump him and moan. He gave her a couple of butterfly kiss on her nape and then said, "Kage-chan, what are you doing here? Why do you even question me?"

Kagefusa replied in a struggling voice, "I am sorry, Naruto-sama! But father ordered me to retrieve Chifusa and the secret scroll."

He suddenly let go of her and she fell to her knees. He crouched down, cupped her teary face in his hand, and kissed her. His kiss almost made Kagefusa orgasm but he parted from her earning him a small whine from her. He said, "Go back to you father and tell him Chifusa is with me and I will return her later. Also tell him that I will be seeing your eldest sister in Edo, tomorrow."

He got her to her feet and said, "Kage-chan, you that girl over there is Oume-chan who you took something very important from her. She is your sister wife and she is like you so I would like you to apologize to her."

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" replied Kagefusa.

She went to Oume and apologized to her and Oume replies that if she did not do what she did she would not have met their point of interest Naruto.

Later that afternoon, Kagefusa returned to her village with the kunoichi under her command. Chifusa went on her way but not before Naruto place a hidden _hiraishin jutsu-shiki_ on her back to track her. Naruto told Oume that she was now his as he placed a hidden _hiraishin jutsu-shiki_ on her back. He told her that he would come for her when he has a home ready and it was only a matter of weeks before then. He kissed her again and went off to Edo to meet the last and the most difficult piece to convert, Manyū Kyoka.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto or Manyū Hiken-chō or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. So now, let be on with the story…_

_PS: Due to the mature and sexual nature of fanfic, we would like to have all underage children to leave this story and go kiddy section. I will continue our usual story with a very intense lemon that we will not notify any of you to and therefore I would kindly like to ask you to leave if you are not of appropriate age or you have no taste for lemons. However, to all reader and perverts out there:- thank you and have a great read!_

Normal Speech: "Breasts!"

Thoughts: _'Boobies__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Titties enlarging technique' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Welcome to Hooters!**"** Tokyo**

Demonic or Angry Speech: **"Now those are a pair of melons! Damn that's a nice rack!"**

Demonic or Angry Thoughts: _'__**Fun bags,**____**bazongas, boobs, gazongas, gazungas, tatas,**__**big ol' titty**__'_

**Chapter 5 – Demonic Eyes**

**City of Edo**

It was by the evening of the next day that Naruto reached the city of Edo. He was in his base of operations in Edo, which was ironically, a ramen stand. It was of the same chain of restaurants he owned and started from Kyoto. However, a young couple he helped managed this branch. Debt collectors hunted both Kazame Matsu and his wife Kazame Sakurai due to Sakurai's father being in debt to them before he died.

Naruto saw them being harassed by the debt collectors. He rescued them by paying off their debt but as he was about to leave, the couple thanked him saying they were in his debt and that they would do anything for him. They begged him to allow them to repay him for his kindness; however, they did not see his smirk on his hooded face. Then he said, "Okay then, I will need you to follow me and don't ask any questions. Also my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am your new boss." With that, he had them working for him in his ramen restaurants and spy for him.

Anyways, Naruto was out walking around studying and listening to the street. He wore his hooded cloak and blended in with the people as no one noticed him. He smiled as he remembered learning this from his old dead master, Ero-sennin or as everyone knew him as Jiraiya the Gama Sennin. Nevertheless, to him, he was a perverted godfather with a rather large obsession with women and their beautiful bodies especially with Ba-chan's breasts as he calls them the largest of all in the Elemental Nations. Nevertheless, if he were here, he would have eaten those words along with his heart out of jealous. He would envy his luck from beyond the grave, as he entering a perverted dimension or as he would call it, a pervert's dream comes true. Naruto chuckled lightly as he did not want the populaces to notice him as a mad man.

Naruto knew that he needed a house for his future clan here in Edo, as it is the capital of the country. However, he will need a rather large sum of money to buy house like the ones for the clans in Konohagakure. As he walked, he thought of a way to invigorate his wallet and do a good deed as well. Then an idea hit him like a bolt of lightning as he began to smirk evilly. He began to walk to the seedy parts of Edo, therefore the Red Light district. He noticed that women emphasized on their breasts as he noticed the women he pasted by on his way to the Red Light district. He questioned himself, '_Are these people insane? Not that don't look good, but there are things more important than that…_' She shook his head as he sighed and continued on his march towards his target, a social establishment therefore a Yakuza owned gambling den called the **Edo Hana**.

Naruto smirked as he thought, 'I think I will have to clean house, tonight. Hahahaha…' He made a dozen or so kage bunshin and ordered them to go clean out all gaming houses in Edo and exterminate any that refuse to pay his winnings and take control of all Yakuza owned gaming houses. The clones all saluted as they used the henge, transformed into random people, and disappeared in gust of wind and leaves to accomplish mission.

**A week later**

Later that week, Naruto had cleaned out all of Edo's gambling dens and he owned about three fourth of them which were Yakuza owned. His kage bunshin made a bloodbath as they slaughtered the Yakuza who refused to pay them their winnings. He killed the whole Yakuza gangs in the Edo thus taking their wealth and power for himself. He took control of the brothels and marketplaces as well to essentially control the entire city from behind the scenes.

He then bought a large mansion in the wealth part of Edo close to the Edo Palace and the Manyū clan mansion. He had it have his clan's symbol a crimson spiral on the gate and a statue of Kyūbi on top of the gate to show his clan's strength. He even found some good people to work in as his servants and housekeepers for his new clan house. He even found a couple of poor rōnin samurai and their families to act as the guard for his mansion.

Naruto walked out of his new mansion in the morning. He was wearing a formal black silk kimono with a white hooded long-sleeved, haori with a black flame pattern on the hemline. He wore custom-made zōri that looked like his original shinobi sandals. He smiled as his plan was on schedule, as he would need to go see the Tokugawa Shogunate after he meets his third wife to be Manyū Kyoka and her brother Manyū Muneyuki. He walked towards the market in an attempt to hear any news on Chifusa. Naruto noticed a crowd had formed in the middle of the road and his curiosity got the better of him. He walked to the crowd and due to his height; he did not need enter the crowd to see anything. He witnessed a rather large breasted woman with dark green hair and light green eyes wearing a purple kimono with yellow flowers, and a black bow wrapped around her waist. She was about to beat a young girl with her red umbrella. She raised it above her head and was about to strike. Only that the umbrella froze and she noticed a manly hand caught it keeping it in place. She almost tipped over and fell from the shock of someone stopping her again. She blinked as she was about to get angry until she saw her by father the most handsome man, she ever laid her eyes on.

She blushed, mesmerized by his powerful presence and she felt as if she had to obey him unquestionably. The hooded man pulled down his hood revealing, a pair of brilliant sapphire fox eyes, a thick mane of sunkissed blond hair, and a chiseled whiskered face oozing masculinity along with white sharp teeth. He smiled at the young girl he saved who blushed uncontrollably and asked her if she was all right. The girl not trusting her voice nodded making the blond man smile before he looked at the green-headed tit monster. He looked at her with evident anger in his eyes and said, "Why would a beautiful woman such as you have such an ugly heart? Do you know what is like to be a person of no fortune? Let me teach you humility…"

"Huh?" was the only thing she said before she noticed his eyes had changed color to a deep crimson red. She heard him whisper, "**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)**". He activated the jutsu affecting everyone around him as they all saw a fluttering rain of soft, fluffy illusory white feathers.

Chichi felt her eyes grow heavier as if she had never slept for days. She fell into Naruto's open arms asleep just like everyone else around her. Naruto grew frustrated as his demonic instinct is going haywire and he must mate in order to calm down. This woman was indeed very beautiful if not arrogant and cruel. He hated arrogant people nevertheless, he began think of the way to 'punish' this woman as he carried her on his shoulder and vanished in whirlwind of blue flames.

**At the same time, Chifusa**

Chifusa was on her to a little town while using a stick to help her starving self, walk there. She saw the rice paddy fields, which meant the town was rather close. She kept walking until she saw an unconscious young woman on the side of the road. She ran over to the young woman as she noticed that the chest area of her kimono was wide open showing a very small pair of breast. She shouted as shook her awake, "Wake up! Are you alright?"

The young lady eyes opened slowly as Chifusa asked her, "Did you simply faint or are you hurt somewhere?"

The village girl her head saying, "Well, I'm a bit dizzy but I don't think I'm injured…AH!"

The girl looked down her chest and breasts or what's left of them. She screamed as she said, "My breasts! They're gone! My breasts were stolen!"

Up in the trees was a shadow that was following Chifusa for a while. However, due to her extreme hunger, she did not even notice it not that she could in the first place. The shadow smiled showing his elongated glistening fangs, and said, "Chifusa-chan, where ever you go trouble follows you. You are so fun to watch, my big breasted naive bride-to-be."

**Uzumaki Clan Mansion**

Naruto appeared in his bedroom as he placed the green haired woman on the futon as he began to wake her up. Her eyes began to open as she noticed the same man who stopped her earlier standing above her with crimson blood fox eyes. He looked different as she gasped and looked at his face. She saw that his scars had darkened and deepened giving him a wild feral look as she heard him growl. She noticed that she was in a foreign bedroom. Fear started to creep to her heart as she saw him strip removing his kimono. However as he did, she took notice of his many battle scars on his muscular torso. She noticed a particularly nasty one the upper left side of his chest just above his heart. It looked about the size of her closed fist and it shocked her that he managed to survive such an injury. But her curiosity was scratched as she wanted to know what could do such a fatal wound. She then remembered her problem was about to scream when she saw his crimson demonic eyes. She froze as she began to feel a strange warm growing inside of her. He was sighed heavily as he finished removing his kimono, tabi, zōri, and his obi.

Chichi was blushing heavily but said, "What the hell are you doing?!"

As if answering her, her body began burn with a weird sensation as she saw her captor's eyes glow. She heard the man say, "You will be my slave… So you can understand that what humility means. Also I cannot control my urges anymore and I will use you…"

He growls as she notices a rather large pitched tent in his hakama pants. She felt her nether regions moisten for some reason. She'd been manipulating men but had never slept with any of them. Due to the size of her breasts, she was like a goddess of wealth and fortune to men everywhere as if her presence was a blessing to them and now this man no this beast is going to violate her. She was scared but her body betrayed her as it felt a connection with this beast of a man.

The demonic man smirked as he said, "Oh? I can even smell that you're ready for me already. Well, I have to say you're quite the slutty perverted girl, aren't you?"

She tried not to blush as he disrespected her. She huffed angrily as she said, "I am not a slutty girl! I have a name and that is Chichi. I am a noblewoman of the Shogunate's court, show me some respect! You…you pervert!"

Naruto laughed as he said, "Hahaha…You! I show you respect. You have no respect for your fellow man and yet you demand respect. Respect is earned not gain, little girl. I do not care who you are or with whom you have been. You are nothing but a big-breasted little girl, I will make you a woman now, my woman, and you will call me Naruto-sama as well. I will let you on a little secret; everyone is a pervert as it is in our very nature."

Her eyes widen as he smiled showing his longer than average fangs as he licked his mouth in anticipation. He took a deep sniff of the air, as he could smell her pheromones filling the room making it even harder for him to control himself.

He pounced at her as a fox would on its prey. He attacked her large J-cup breasts messaging them, licking them teasing them. All she could do was moan at his touch as he played with her breasts. She could feel heat and electricity penetrate her breasts, warming up her body and soul. She moaned as strong and rough hands molested them and could feel her loins heating up and the beginning of the agonizing knot known as pleasure burned. It was flowing from her breast and chest to her head making her blush bloody crimson to her ears, down her neck to her spine making her shiver and jerk in pleasure. It continued to move through to her bubbly butt and to her virgin pussy causing her mind to go blank and finally through her limbs to the very tips of her toes.

Then an explosion of unrestrained sexual pleasure was released her twisted knot. She was shivering as her throbbing, quivering pink honey pot leaked its sweet nectar staining her kimono as it leaked down her long legs. Chichi was panting like a dog with her tongue hanging out, drooling wildly. She was seeing stars, no planets and galaxies from the over stimulus of her body. She didn't know what was happening but she remembered some maid talking about having orgasms as she did know what they meant as she had never tasted the pleasures of the flesh. Now she knew that orgasms are such a wonderful thing, as she even thought that she if orgasms were like this how would sex be.

Naruto smirked when he noticed her pheromones filling the air thick even more than before. He said, "Oh? Don't tell me that you just came? I was just playing with your breasts and you came. We have haven't really started yet and will make you mine."

He growled as he hovered over her body and she whispered, "Please…please for-forgive Naruto-sama… I am not used to this let me rest. I am sorry about earlier. I don't know what is happening to me or my body. This is the first time I felt like this…"

He laid on the futon behind her grabbing her breasts with his hands as he began to give her small butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck. He began to play with them as he stroked and creased her pink nipples and her pink areola while he lightly pinched and twisted the other. He used very long tongue to lick the outer part of her ears sending sparks of pleasure down her spine. She began to moan again, as he began to touch her body lightly as he drew circles on her stomach and navel. He said, "Oh what's this? It's good that you call me 'Naruto-sama' as I am your master now. However, that will not save you from your punishment, my dear slave. You have just experience your first orgasm, after all. Who would have thought that under the cruel and spoiled character you have, you're a little virgin girl that did not even know what an orgasm was. I was about to punish you and fuck you mercilessly but after this discovery, will show you the beautiful world of sex. Maybe that will cure and soften your ugly, cruel heart."

He started to move his right hand down her to her naval teasing it along the way. She was now in the mercy of this man with the demonic eyes, as she did nothing more than pant like a bitch in heat. His left hand migrated to her ass as she flinched from his touch as he squeezed and massaged her cheek. Naruto licked, kissed and bit her neck leaving a couple of hickeys causing her to shiver. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her ear. His right hand now reached her well-maintained bush of dark green pubic hair as he played with it teasing her even further. It finally reached her slit, stroking it gently, making her recoil and moan loudly.

He smiled as he said; "Now I will teach you about your body. This is the clitoris…" He circled the small button like organ with his index finger. Chichi gasped as she felt a new stream of electrical pleasure flowing through her again.

"Now you say it, cli…to…ris," ordered Naruto.

She slowly opened her mouth and said the word while stuttering and shivering. He smirked as he had her under his control and it made him feel powerful that he can turn a woman to a moaning quivering mess. However, his instincts were urging him to claim her as his own. Proof being the pitched tent that formed on his hakama from his gigantic erection that was quite visible. He then turned her around as her pussy faced him. Seeing that she was extremely wet thus needs no more foreplay, he slid his fingers against her lower lips. He smirked and said, "Now look that, you are leaking so much love juice that I don't think you're a virgin."

He showed her his nectar coated fingers and tasted them as he saw her gasp. He smirked as he said, "Oh I take back what I said earlier. You are a virgin as this nectar is too sweet to be otherwise. Now for the main course…"

He removed the last piece of clothing from his body freeing his monstrous 9-inch pulsing dick surprising her. She had never seen one up in close and did not know that it could get that big either. She mentally cried, _'__That is a penis that those girls were talking about! How the hell is it going to go inside me?! It will ripe me in half!_'

She whimpered as she begged him, "Please Naruto-sama, I learned my lesson and I will never repeat. Just don't use that thing on me. It will never fit in and will tear me apart."

Naruto said, "Oh I am going to use it on you whether you like it or not. However, I will be gentle with you as it is your first time."

He lined his cock to her flesh cavern while teasing her clitoris and lips. She moaned as he rubbed the under side of his warm meat stick on her wet pussy as it made naughty wet sloppy sounds. She even started to move her hips in rhythm as she groaned even more. Having enough Naruto lined the head of his member to her vertical smile as he slowly began to part them and penetrate. He then pushed himself in until the head of his dick entered and felt her hymen. Then he slammed in tearing through it in one go, and about 7 inches of his boner disappeared in her cave. He had to resist the urge to move as she was still sore and he could see the blood of her virtue. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as tears began to form in her eyes. Seeing this Naruto kissed Chichi passionately to forget her pain which she responded by kissing him back. He pushed his very long tongue in her mouth taking in her unique taste.

What she did not see was that he was concentrating the flow of his healing chakra to his left hand and applied her womb healing her injury. He then broke the kiss and asked her, "Are you alright now? Do you feel any pain?"

She blinked as she felt pleasure but no pain. She shook her head and said, "No, Naruto-sama."

"Good because now starts the real ride," replied Naruto with a demonic smile that caused her to shiver.

He pulls out and she fells empty like a part is missing from her and whimpers as she lost his cock. He suddenly sheathes his entire 9-inch monster from head to hilt in her honey pot. She screams in pleasure as she felt full for the first time, as if she has been completed. She shivered as she had orgasmic experience from the first stab of his meat rod. She took a deep breath as he pulled back to the head of his penis and slammed into her again. He started a rhythm of thrusts as wait for her to get accustomed to his size and girth. When it was about the tenth thrust he began to pick up the pace as her inner walls of her cavern began to tighten.

She started to moan loudly as he started to fuck her and he took note of her bouncing boobies. They began to draw him in as if hypnotizing him, teasing him. He squeezed her right breast as he commenced sucking and licking her nipples and areola as he teased the other. After a few minutes, he would reverse and take on the other. Chichi raised and arced her back as he took both of her breasts sucking and lightly biting on her pill sized pink nipples at the same time.

Chichi was panting like a dog as her loins began to tightening again in that familiar knot. As if sensing her, Naruto increased his pace even further slamming into her silk funnel like a piston. She gasped as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and tightly squeezed on Naruto's cock. She saw stars before her eyes as she jerked and had the fourth orgasm in a row. Her love glove set off the process of milking Naruto's cock for all its worth. Feeling his impending orgasm on the last stretch, he pounded her like there was not going to be a tomorrow.

He pushed himself in to the hilt and blasted her love canal with a torrent of saved up semen. She screamed as she had mini-orgasms from his pulsing member and his hot eruption. He did not stop cumming as he filled her pussy to the brim with his little soldiers. When he finished, his semen overflowed her pussy and was oozing of her. He sat down as he sighed and noticed that his erection had yet to subside and what's worse his penis had gotten bigger and harder. It was about ten inches now and still full of energy. He remembered that his demonic nature had enhanced his body beyond that of normal human beings and thus began to grab hold of the dazed young woman.

He grabbed her by her sides on her waist, turned her over on her stomach, and lifted up her ass. He aimed his one eyed monster at the mouth of her rosebud. He asked her with a smirk, "Are you ready for round two?"

His only reply was a whimper before his now larger and more engorged cock into her already stuffed pussy. He penetrated her again in one stroke causing her stand on her four and scream as he pounded away at her. Chichi felt ashamed to be rutting like animals nevertheless she was still feeling his dick pounding away. He would occasionally plunge deeply into her to the point she would feel him push on the opening of her womb, the cervix. She could feel his cock pulsing as if telling her he was close. His tempo gradually increased as she instinctively began to push herself toward him. She stuttered and moaned saying, "I…I n-never felt any-thing like this beforeeee, Naruto-samaaaa."

"This is only the beginning, my dear. I will show even more and all you have to do is submit to me," whispered Naruto to her ear with a husky voice.

"I do! I submit to you, Naruto-sama! Body, mind and soul is all yours just please let me orgasm again…"plead his new slave.

He processed to fuck her brains out all the while he squeezed, fondled and teased her bountiful breasts like there was no tomorrow.

As the pair continued their lovemaking, a couple of maids happened to passed by Naruto's room with beet red faces as they heard their master was having sex. They hurried to the kitchen to tell the other maids about it. Then one of them said that he was a beast and stamina freak in bed.

The girls in the kitchen asked why they thought so. Both girls blushed as they replied, "He was making her scream out his name loud enough for us hear it from outside the room."

The maids of the house all blushed as they thought of the scene as it played out. Ironically, they were aroused as well and will have some fun with their husbands tonight.

**Next Day with Chifusa**

Chifusa had just finished the embarrassing request from the poor girl's father and left the village. A Manyū agent, who was actually stealing the breast of the village, attacked her. He ambushed her the night when she went to the well for a drink. He attacked her from behind using a cloth containing a sleeping powder to knock her out. Her quick thinking saved her as she stabbed his hand and washing the powder away using the water of the well. She then defeated him in combat that showed her extraordinary skill. She did the contest and even won even though her opponent had a much bigger bust size. However, she was still angry that the clothe cover her nipples slipped during the contest.

She hate showing off her breasts and the perverted moron of a lord. He even asked her to be his concubine and tried to touch her breasts to which she slammed him to the ground. She sighed as she remembered what her new fiancé said about her plan. She was not starting to doubt herself but her plan. She thought, _'Wouldn't it be better if you change the law then the mind of the people? But how to change the law? The only one who can was the __Shogunate himself. What is Naruto-dono's plan on changing it?'_

She sighed as she walked to a dango shop and entered. She still did not notice the same shadow that was following her since she left Naruto back at Oume's home. The shadow smiled as he hid in the tree tops waiting for her to continue her journey.

**Edo, Manyū Residences **

Manyū Kyoka was having a weird day as she thought while lying on her bed. First, her father told her she was about to get married and the second her husband to be will marry her sisters as well and finally her father said to obey whatever her future husband would say. Not only that, she felt like their were eyes staring at her all the time, as if they were examining her, stripping her nude and lusting over her. She couldn't see whom or what was watching her with such great interest. She thought she was paranoid or something until suddenly a voice said, "Oh so this is the eldest of the three?"

She got up in a flash pulling out a small knife she had with her always. She looked around but did not see anyone. She calmly said, "Who's there? Show yourself…"

The voice laughed behind making her turned to the source only for her eyes to meet a pair of glowing demonic crimson eyes…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Manyū Hiken-chō or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. So now, let be on with the story…_

Normal Speech: "Breasts!"

Thoughts: _'Boobies__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Titties enlarging technique' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Welcome to Hooters!**"** Tokyo**

Demonic or Angry Speech: **"Now those are a pair of melons! Damn that's a nice rack!"**

Demonic or Angry Thoughts: _'__**Fun bags,**____**bazongas, boobs, gazongas, gazungas, tatas,**__**big ol' titty**__'_

**Chapter 6 – Two out of three**

**Edo, Manyū Residences **

Manyū Kyoka was having one if not the most bizarre and awkward day of her entire short life as she walking out from her father's chambers. First, her father called her from her secret chambers and told her she was engaged and is about to get married. She wished that at least, he wouldn't be a pig or a spoiled brat from some rich family. Secondly, her husband-to-be will marry her sisters as well and have a harem of sorts. When she heard this she flinched as it brought back a flood of pain and suffering she'd felt from her mother. Pushing those dark thoughts away, she detected that he had to be from a very important family, may as well be even royalty for her father to accept him.

Finally, her father laid her down the ultimate metaphorical bomb. She had to obey whatever this future husband of hers says as if it were the law and that she was going to meet him really soon. She did not know her father as a weak man but whoever this 'fiancé' of hers was, had a rather obvious and substantial influence on her father's decision and overall behavior. She couldn't know whether her dad was extremely excited and happy or he was utterly terrified and paranoid from her husband-to-be as he had his legendary expressionless face thus hiding the truth.

To make matters even worse, ever since she left her father's study she felt like there were eyes on her, as if they were examining her, stripping her nude and lusting over her. She couldn't see or sense whom nor what was watching her with such an intense inquisitiveness. She was not used to this much attention not even from her family let alone, from a stranger. She continued her walk back to her room. She thought it might be a guardian ninja or something her father had assigned to her protect or something of the like. Thus she ignored her paranoia and pushed it to the back of her twisted mind.

A few moments later opened the door of her private quarters and slowly but surely reached her bed but still feeling those damned eyes on her. She thought it was her being paranoid or something until suddenly she heard a deep voice clear as day say, "Oh so this is the eldest flower of the three, hmm?"

She got up in a flash pulling out a special black knife with a couple of kanji inscribed to the blades she had with her always. She looked around but did not see anyone. She cursed her luck as she did not have her favorite weapon, a _**naginata**_with her. She was terrified on the inside but she forcefully hid her fear and calmly said, "Who's there? Show yourself…"

The deep masculine voice laughed as it echoed all around her room surrounding her. It began to cease its laughter as they were reduced to mild chuckles. She began to notice the source from which the voice originated making her turn a hundred and eighty degrees. Only for her face a pair of glowing demonic slitted red eye in the shadow of her room.

This person, no this being might actually be a demon in human form which the very thought of surprised and terrified the young woman as he appeared before her. It was shocking as she had never heard him come in or even felt his presence around her as if he were a poltergeist. This demon of a man was by far the tallest person she had ever seen. He stood about staggering 6 ft. maybe even taller as she was too scared to verify.

She realized as his height made her look up so she could meet his dark crimson slitted eyes. As she studied him she noticed he had a solid muscular, yet lean built physique that was visible underneath his dark and unique kimono. She could feel an intense and unusually dark power oozing of, from him as the sensation of his aura slammed against her similar to that of a tsunami wave. It instantly filled her with incredible fear she never felt before. She tried to hide her visible trembling caused by her up roaring instincts as she knew that this man was far more dangerous than even her father who was the lord of Japan.

He had long shaggy golden mane of wild hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, which came along with a very sharp and manly mug. He had longer fangs than anyone she had ever seen, as for a minute there; her first thoughts were that he was a _Kyūketsuki_. Then Kyoka noticed his whisker-like markings on his cheeks that made him look more vulpine and foxy look. She thought to herself, _'Maybe he's a Kitsune yōkai?__'_

She mentally shook her head; pushing away those insane ideas she got from reading too many romantic novels along with the latest book to her collection. It was written recently by a mysterious new writer. It was a perfect combination of action and adventure, with a lot of fiction and mystery, followed with romance and even erotica which made the tales of those books so real. However, this was not the time to be thinking about books, so she began to study his face more. He had a rather annoying smirk on his lightly tanned face as if he was staring at a prize that he had just won, annoying her to no end as much as it surprised her. No males looked at her with such lust and hungry eyes before as she did not have much in the breast department which was dominated by her younger sisters. Most of them would be afraid of her cold and indifferent personality along with the fact her father was the most powerful and influential man in all of Japan. Kyoka did not know why she was letting her guard down but she lowered her weapon as she stared into his ruby red eyes and slowly allowed her weapon slipped from her grasp imbedding itself on the tatami floor.

He licked his lips as she quivered from his hungry and carnal gaze. She felt like he was stripping her naked with his eyes, staring deep into her very soul. She became self-conscious in front of him as she began to blush trying not to meet his evil blood red eyes. He began to move in towards her with the same look on his rather handsome yet feral face while he licked his lips in anticipation, she could even hear his ragged breathe. Her body began to heat up as he walked closer and closer to her.

He was a couple of steps away from her when she stuttered out, "W-who are you-u? What do you want from me-e-e?"

The stranger chuckled as he replied in a theatrical voice as if they were movie or a play in a theater, "Why, I am your fiancé who just came to meet his intended fiancée. I have found that your dark qualities have intrigued me. What I wanted is actually very obvious, if I don't say so myself. I would like us to get 'acquainted' and to '_know_' each other very well…" He gave her gentlemanly approached her with a smile and took her hand as he placed a soft yet hot kiss on her pale knuckles.

Her face burned in a visible crimson glow at this devilishly handsome man said that he will be her husband, no that he is her husband-to-be. It was almost too good to be true as he just answered her in the same way as the male protagonist did in her novels, which was too much for her to hand. Her vision began to dark as she fainted from shock, surprising the demonic man. He instantly grabbed her before she would hit the ground. He moved the stray hairs from her cute face as he sighed, "Oh great, she's a fainter and you know what they say…"

"Kyoka-nee, I would like to ask you something about…," said stunned Manyū Muneyuki as he entered the room followed by his bodyguard, Sayama Ouka who was just as stunned as he was.

Naruto turned his head towards the intruding duo with his red glowing eyes, clinched his jaws as he let out an angry growl, snapping the pair out of their stupor. The first one to react was Muneyuki as he drew his sword and shouted, "Who are you? What did you do to Kyoka- nee?!"

Following her master's reaction, Ouka drew her own weapon, a Nodachi. Without even waiting for a reply, Muneyuki attacked the man recklessly without any second thoughts. Ouka joined him in his charge as to not to leave her master to fight alone. Muneyuki attacked the man from the right pointing his katana to the left while Ouka attacked from the left as her sword crossed over Muneyuki's. They formed a combined scissor attack aiming to sever the stranger's head from his body. Nevertheless, when they did reach him, both of them froze stiff. The stranger had stopped both the blades aimed at his neck with his bare hands. This shocked the core of the two, as they knew their swords would cut through hands like butter. Yet he stopped them as if they were a pair of sticks and proceeded to bring them in as he lifted both of them over his head showing his immense strength.

Then they hear the man speak in a cold yet visibly angry voice that did not show at all on his rather passive face. "Are you slow in the head or something?! You know better than to attack a person who is holding a potential hostage. You idiots could have gotten Kyoka-chan hurt or even worse!"

They noticed that the man was not standing at his full height; actually, he looked like he was sitting on an invisible chair showing his strength. They noticed that Kyoka sat on his lap with her head on his chest just above his heart. She looked very comfortable as she was still asleep and even started dreaming. Then Naruto threw the pair of warriors to the wall, which they slammed into leaving spider web-like cracks still holding their swords in his bare hands without a single drop of blood. He threw the swords upwards as he carried Kyoka to her bed placing her head on the cushion of the bed. The two swords embedded themselves into the floor as he caressed her silky pale skin of her beautiful face. He placed his right hand behind her neck so he could plant the hidden _hiraishin jutsu-shiki_ on her back same as her sisters and his lovers. He crouched down as he kissed Kyoka on her forehead. He smiled with his usual blue eyes as he saw her smile at his action even though she was still asleep.

He stood straight showing the two annoying pests his full height, which surprised them. The man's eyes glow crimson red with fury and anger at the pair. Walking to the grounded swords, he pulled the pair of swords as he held them in his hands as he began to get a feel for them. A second later, disappeared and reappeared crouching in front of the two stunned idiots that attacked him. He held the blades of their own swords against their throats as he showed them his angry red eyes.

He growled as he stared at the son of the Manyū clan head, "Next time think before you act. I would never harm my fiancée as I was just introducing myself to her and for whatever reason, she fainted. So if you have any doubts ask your father, Manyū Muneyuki-san!"

The couple was stunned silent as the man stood up, dropped their respective swords and moved towards Ouka as he stared at her with his crimson fire eyes. She felt weird as her heart began to beat faster; her body began to warm up as her face light tint of a blush appeared on her face. The red-eyed man was staring at her with such intensity, that it surprised her. She then began to notice his features as well. He had the most intense appearance, golden sun like hair, crimson eyes like that of a fox, sharp uniquely long fanged teeth and finally his animalistic whiskers or more like strange facial scars. What she did not know was that he was reading her memories as he stared into her eyes. He found it disturbing what her own father and then society did to her. All this happened because of a small mistake Chifusa did as a child which was actually by accident as well.

Out of the blue, the man grabbed her empty chest with his left hand as he examined it and she let out a gasp in surprise. Manyū Muneyuki was about to react but the mysterious man was even faster than he was. The moment he twitched, the man flicked his wrist, released a hidden blade from under his sleeve that stopped Muneyuki dead in his tracks.

The man continued as if nothing happened and said, "Hm… It would seem that your mammary glands and their chakra lines had been severed the rest of your chakra _Keirakukei_ (**Chakra Pathway System**) for quite a long time. This is not good…"

"Eh? Why is that?" screamed Ouka in fear forgetting the fact that this man had her and her master at knifepoint.

"It would be bad to your body as this would harm it in the long run and further shorten your lifespan as well. How did you receive such an injury, young lady? This is second time I have come to such injuries. As I recall, these kinds of wounds consist of two parts, a physical injury and a removal of the chakra energy. The first injury was made by a Manyū sword's slice that would sever and reduce the size by physically severing the mammary glands and chakra tenketsu circulating in the chest making the breast itself unstable. Then a chakra flow controlling jutsu absorbs the released chakra thus stealing the actual breast all in one move."

He closed his eyes as he said, "What was it called? Ah! Yes, the **Chichi-Nagare** that ironically can only be used by Munamori clan but they have been killed off over a decade or so ago, so I have heard. However, your breasts were severed at an early stage of puberty thus it destroyed any chance in growing back again. Nevertheless, I must fix it now or else you will keep on bleeding out your chakra, eventually lead you to an early grave," concluded the blonde shinobi as he nodded his head in thought.

Muneyuki yelled, "Don't lie! It is impossible for her to grow back her breasts as… " but he did not continue his rant as he felt the hidden blade cut him a bit. He looked at the cold eyes of the man holding him hostage who said, "Muneyuki-san, unlike you, I do not believe that it is 'impossible'. Actually it is quite the opposite, but due to the age of the injury it would be a bit trickier to handle, that's all."

Ouka was shocked at his on the dot observation. She never told anyone about her condition not being natural and the fact that Manyū Chifusa had stolen her breasts before they could mature. The fact that she knew Chifusa's mother was from the Munamori Clan, proved to her that this man was telling the truth about helping her. So she swallowed her pride and stuttered out, "Y-you can r-really h-help me?"

"Yes," replied the man without an ounce of hesitation.

She looked at him with wide eyes as if she could not believe him. He smirked and said, "I can do it now if you would like?"

"Yes! Then please do ehm…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto at your service, my lady," said Naruto as he began to calm down and his eyes turn to a sapphire blue shocking Ouka. His name surprised Muneyuki as his eyes widen in shock and uttered the words, "You're him! The one father said will…"

In a flash, Naruto retracted the blade and knocked Muneyuki out like a light but not so gentle tap to the back of the head. Ouka was about to scream but for some reason unfathomable to her, she remained silent.

"Okay then, now if you would follow me to your room," said Naruto with a gallant bow and gave her a hand.

Dazed by what he did, Ouka simply nodded as she took his hand. He helped her up as they began to walk out of Kyoka's room. As they walked to her room, she had noticed the other people of the household bowing in respect and gratitude to the blond mystery man. It seemed as if he was the lord of this manor not the Manyū Clan leader, Munenori-sama. As she walked with the man, she began to see that he had a majestic and regal air to him, as if he was a king if not an emperor. She found that his aura had charmed her like how a fly is attracted to honey. She began to feel self-conscious as she had no breasts at all, which made her undesirable by all men and ridiculed by the women everywhere. She would never get a chance with him as he would obviously prefer women with 'assets' like the three daughter of Munenori-sama.

As if noticing her negative emotions, Naruto stopped and turned towards her as she bumped to him. She began to panic as he said, "Ouka-chan, why do you feel like you have no value? This is what I am struggling against. Wrong ideas placed in the minds of the people by their stupid rulers and governments. Breasts are not what make a woman beautiful; they are only a single part of her body. Did you know that breasts only have two to three functions which are either sexual or maternal nature?"

She looked surprised by his words but he continued saying, "Also you were not born like this, were you? It was a mistake that I will easily fix thus you will be as you were supposed to be, nothing more. You are a beautiful and passionate young woman with a lot of heart, soul, courage and a stubborn will that never gives up. You did not give up as worked yourself to the bone and made yourself into the strong individual you are now. You even earned the respect of the Manyū Clan with your skills. You are the kind of woman I would love to have by my side as I can trust you with great responsibility and you would never disappoint me. You remind me of how I was back in my village before everything went to hell."

She was dumbfounded as to how he knew what exactly she was thinking about. More so with his kind honest words as if he knew her all her life. But it was surprising as she never received such praise from a stranger but had never got one from her father after that incident with Manyū Chifusa. Ouka still had a dark grudge against the Manyū heir which leaves her with this hollow anger and hatred towards women with large breasts. It surprised her that her that such a man that did not care for breasts but the heart and soul of the women. She saw him in a new light as if he was the one who would rescue her from this pain and loneness she was feeling. Then and there she thought to herself, '_If he were to help me, I will vow my life, body and soul to him, even if he were to refuse. But what of my vow to Muneyuki-sama? I can't just go and leave as I have promised to be by his side._' She pushed those dark views to the back of her mind as she did not need to think about them now.

She followed Naruto her room as he said, "Sit here please, Ouka-chan." She complied as she walked to the futon bed on the floor of the room. Naruto noticed that Ouka had one first kneels on the floor, folding her legs underneath her thighs, while resting the buttocks on her heels. Her ankles were turned outward as the tops of the feet lowered so that, in a slight "V" shape, the tops of the feet are flat on the futon and big toes are overlapped, and then she lowered her buttocks all the way down. Her hands are folded modestly on her lap with her back is kept straight, though not unnaturally stiff.

Naruto quirked a brow at her formal and elegant way of sitting, but ignored it. He sat down facing her with a stoic look and said, "Please open you shirt, Ouka-chan." She blushed as she remembered that only Muneyuki-sama had seen her. But nevertheless she complied and striped down her kimono shirt revealing a rather boyish torso with tight muscles.

Naruto sighed as he whispered, "Excuse me…" as he reached for her grabbed her nonexistent breast. He examined them for a few minutes before he stopped. He searched in his pocket for something and smiled as he pulled out a black marble sized pill. He then said, "Look at me."

She did as he ordered and saw him place the pill in his mouth. Then he suddenly moved forward, placing his lips on hers surprising her as he stole her first kiss. Mockingly enough she responded to his sudden deep kiss with a bright red blush, a deep moan and some tongue action of her own. Smirking at his handiwork, Naruto stopped exploring her mouth as he pushed the pill with his longer than usual tongue down her throat, which she automatically swallowed. They continued to kiss until they need air, or actually she needs air. She took in a deep drink of her most need oxygen before she stared at him with a gasp still strong blush on her face. She stuttered, "W-w-why d-d-did you k-k-k-kis-s-s-s-s me?"

Naruto's replied with a strange sensual smirk as he said, "Oh because there was no water for you to drink thus helping you swallow my pill and I wanted to. Now that you mentioned it, you will get really weird now."

Just as he said those words, a blast of heat flooded her being and she began to feel lightheaded. Naruto grabbed her by the small of her back as he laid her on her bed. He began a series of weird hand gestures. She heard him say in a whisper something like, "**Ninpo:** **Shōsen Jutsu…**"

Ouka did know whether her eyes were deceiving her or it was from the medicine she had just swallowed. Her eyes widen in utter surprise when she saw Naruto's hands began to glow in translucent light green dyed flames! He had flames in his hands that did not burn! What kind of sorcery is this?!

Naruto noticed her expression, smiled as he said, "Oh? You're still conscious? I forgot how you're a very strong willed woman. Just the way I like my women; strong, beautiful with souls of steel yet on the other hand they are full of love, compassion, and can be erotic, full of desire. You see I don't care if you are well-endowed or flat-chested as long as you are a woman full of passion and strength of will."

If she wasn't already red-faced from the effects of the medicine she had just ingested, she most definitely would be now. She noticed that lecherous and suggestive expression had all but disappeared, replaced with a face of utter focus and determination. He placed his right hand of her right nonexistence breast while his other hand was on the other. He started to massage them in order to reactive the damaged tissue with his healing chakra. As he circles the flat chest with his fingers as Ouka begins to feel a small tang of pain which in turn evolved to a throbbing pain similar to the one when you received a bruise rather than a cut.

She began to feel something weird on her chest as she stared at a pair of perky c-cup breasts. Her eyes widen in shock however before she could as him anything she felt another stab of pain. He was feeding her mammary glands the food from the pill while his own chakra to revitalize her chakra tenketsu. He moved his hand to her chest muscles and then her back to strengthen them as they were not used to the weight of breasts and would cause her some severe back and chest pain later on. While he worked on her body, she finally fainted from the effects of the technique.

He continued his procedure as he controlled the flow of his chakra with his left hand. Naruto used the tips of his fingers to form thin chakra threads. He made these small threads from his study of the Fūton: Rasenshuriken as a means to reconnect her powered up chakra tenketsu and her healthy mammary glands. He had fixed the damage done and now her breasts were a perky pair of large C-cup sized breasts thus his work her was complete. He covered her nakedness with the cover of her futon letting her fall into a deep slumber.

He was about to leave when he remembered that he had to bring Oume-chan back to his estate now that he had a permanent home for him and his future wives. He sighs angrily as he said, "Looks like my plan to meet and talk the Eldest of the three Manyū sisters will have to wait for the moment." He disappeared in whirlwind of red flames and green leaves leaving behind a dreaming swordswoman who whispered, "Shinkume-sama…"

**Meanwhile with Chifusa **

Surprisingly she wasn't alone as she was in the company of Kaede who is her attendant and her best friend since her earliest memories of her childhood. She had deserted the Manyū clan to be with her but was caught and was punished by having her breasts sliced thus losing her D-cup sized breasts. Kaede was wearing a light purple kimono with a more dark purple on the ends, and light green armguards, with thin dark purple arm bands. She also carries a heavy looking backpack containing most of her clothes even a book to regularly overseer Chifusa's breasts growth and size rates. They were starving as Kaede had finished their money on some breast growth creams and junk in the last town. They were walking not sensing their usual protector shadowing them from the tree tops.

Chifusa was having doubts about her plan as she kept seeing the same thing over and over again. She would like to have another chat with her mysterious fiancé, Uzumaki Naruto. She began to blush as she remembered him which had not gone unnoticed by Kaede. Chifusa knew that if what he said was true then he would be able to do what she couldn't.

While Chifusa was deep in thoughts, Kaede smirked at her friend as she slowly walked over to her while making funny perverted gestures with her hands only to be caught in a rope trap. It had caught her right foot making her hang upside down showing her cloth cover ass to the world. Surprising Chifusa out of her thoughts, if it was not serious, Chifusa would have laughed at her clumsy friend. But they were suddenly surrounded by a group of thirty men armed to the teeth with swords, clubs and the like of weapons.

Chifusa frowned as she thought, '_Bandits?! I can't defeat them all by myself like this. Kaede is unreachable as she is way too high for me to cut the rope as well making this even more troubling._'

She drew her sword as one of the thugs said, "Look guys we have a pair of girls here just waiting to get fucked!"

Another said, "The beauty with the sword has the biggest pair of melons I have ever seen."

A third said, "The blond one has a very beautiful ass makes me want to pound it to no tomorrow."

All of the men began to laugh perversely as they drew closer to the trapped girls. However, suddenly everyone froze when the saw a man unexpectedly appear in front of the girls in a protective fashion. He wore a black kimono with a black hooded haori with a red spiral symbol on the back. The hood hid the man's face well but not as well as the kitsune mask he wore under it. However, what scared them even more was his black Nodachi in his hand.

He disappeared in a black flash taking advantage of their fear as he began his assault on the brutes killing them in a few seconds. The same men who talked about how they were going to rape the girls died first. He stood behind all three of them as if in straight line. He swung the blood of his blade as he sheathed his sword all in one move. As it clicked shut, a thin line appeared on their necks and their eyes widen in shock as their heads fell forward cut off their bodies. Their blood sprayed in a deadly spray of crimson as their bodies fell one by one.

The remaining bandits were scared out of their mind at the horrific display of swordsmanship. They were shaking of this Kitsune demon that had come to claim their souls. However, Lady Fortune had smiled upon them this day as the Demon said, "Listen and listen well scum! I will give you one chance to leave before I make you all return to the earth in pieces. You can leave here today and become men of honor or you can die like the dogs that you are. Now choose as I don't have the patience to deal with you anymore than necessary."

The men did not need to be told twice as they ran out of there like bats from hell. The masked man threw a kunai at the rope holding Kaede up cutting it. He speeded towards the falling girl as he caught as if she were a bride. Now that they were both safe he let her go to stand on her feet. He heard something when he heard a soft voice say, "Thank you…"

He turned to face Chifusa who was blushing at being caught thanking him. "You're welcome, Chifusa-chan," said the masked man surprising her.

"Naruto-kun?" said the big breasted heroine with a little hope.

As the masked man removed his hood and mask said, "Who else would it be, Chichi-hime?" revealing a smirking Naruto.

Kaede walked to the side of Chifusa as she asked, "Who is he, Chifusa-sama? Why is he acting so familiar to you?"

"Oh, Kaede! I forgot you did not meet him yet. This is Uzumaki Naruto-kun, heir to the Uzumaki ninja clan and he is the man I am engaged to marry."

"Oh Uzumaki Naruto-sama, it is an honor to meet the future husband…" froze Kaede as the idea had not yet sunken in her rather thick head.

"What! You are going to get married and you did not tell me! How could you Chifusa-sama!" as she stared to rant on and on. Naruto and Chifusa both shared a sweat drop at her slow reaction.

**Oume's Cottage**

Oume was still in her little cottage as she waited for her lover to come take her away. It had been a week since her meeting with Naruto and Chifusa and her supplies have been exhausted. As she went to the village close by as usual to get some necessities. Her appearance shocked everyone as she had somehow got her breast back. The women of the village told her that she had a chance at getting married again as she was not lacking anymore. She smiled happily as she told them that she was already engaged and was waiting for her fiancé to finish something before he could take her with him. The ladies told her that there is no such thing and that man might be using her. She could use this chance to marry her old fiancé.

Speaking of which, he appeared out of the blue asking her to marry him again which she flat out refused. He begged her to come with him but she wouldn't hear him making him angrier. As he was about to grab her hand, another intercepted his hand in a painful iron grip. He looked up the hand to see who it was surprised as he stared at a pair of red angry eyes. He saw a behemoth of a man in a black kimono with a sword sheathed on his back.

"Naruto-sama!" said Oume in a happy surprised voice.

"My dear Oume-chan is this man bothering you?" asked Naruto inquisitively.

She meekly nodded as other man said, "Who the hell are you?"

Naruto released his hand as he said, "I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am the fiancé of Oume-chan over here. So I would like it if you were not to touch her ever again or else you and I might have a problem here, understand?"

Naruto gave the man the famous thousand mile stare that would have made his mother proud. His eyes stared a hole through the coward's skull as he blasted him a small contained amount of killing intent terrifying him beyond control. The man ran in fear with his tail between his legs like a cowardly dog that he was.

Naruto turned as he grabbed her by her hand as he said, "It is time you left this place and joined me in our new home, Oume-chan."

"Hai Naruto-sama. Could I take some things from my home that belonged to my father and mother?" He nodded as he carried her like a bride and jumped to wards the trees.

After she had taken everything that she wanted, she hugged Naruto happily. He said, "Now you forget your loneness…" They turned their backs on the old cottage and disappeared into the forest.

To be continued…

List:

_Kyūketsuki –_ Vampire


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the rights to Naruto or Manyū Hiken-chō or any of the characters used in this publication. I own the eye and some of the techniques in the story. I thank all who read my story and if you have any questions please ask I will explain as much as I can. So now, let be on with the story…_

Normal Speech: "Breasts!"

Thoughts: _'Boobies__!_'

Jutsu Seals: **'**_**Titties enlarging technique' important things,**_

Jutsu Names & Places: "**Welcome to Hooters!**"** Tokyo**

Demonic or Angry Speech: **"Now those are a pair of melons! Damn that's a nice rack!"**

Demonic or Angry Thoughts: _'__**Fun bags,**__** bazongas, boobs, gazongas, **__**gazungas, tatas, big ol' titty**__'_

**Chapter 7 – The Beginning of a Clan**

**Uzumaki Compound **

It has been a couple of days since Chichi joined with Naruto, ironically. It would seem that all her life, she had everything she ever need. Clothes, money, jewelries, attention of all men who lay eyes on her. But she still did not have what she always wanted ever since she hear it from her maids. A man that was strong, handsome and a born leader, someone who could control her and drive her mad with love and pleasure. She never like any of the men she saw before her because they either wanted her money and influence, her body or were too weak willed to look at her let alone tame her. Surprisingly, being forced and finding the pleasures of lust opened her eyes. All she ever wanted was to be dominated by a strong alpha male who did not care for her wealth or power at all and only saw the woman beneath all that.

So basically, she was a masochist through and through. She had the aura that said 'Claim Me!' around her. She found the feeling of being dominated and controlled thrilling and refreshing as well as it felt natural to her. He told her that if she did not like it here she could leave anytime she wanted. But her body and mind refused to even consider it as she had finally found a man worthy of her and would be insane to just let go of all this pleasure. So she stayed and became his woman, he told her that he would have revive his dead clan and thus he will have many wives and concubines. She officially joined his clan giving him all her wealth as well.

He had given her the room next to his own. She had changed to the better as she had took it upon herself to learn how to be useful to her lord and thus she had taken household lessons with the Ronin's wives in the compound. The samurai and maids of the Uzumaki clan noticed that their master had brought a new woman to the compound.

She was an adorable beauty like the ones that were from humble families. Her name was Oume and she would be a wife of their lord along the other arriving women. She was of an average height that maybe would be around 5'6 more or less. She had a dark brown hair that would have reached the middle of her back if she hadn't tied it up in a bun. She had shiny teal colored eyes that would stare with the outmost love towards their towering master as if he was her life and soul. She had a stunning body with her rather wide hips, lithe body and surprisingly with a pair of humongous breasts that were most definitely be a huge pair of double E cups. She was wearing a dull orange kimono with dark brown ends and yellow stripes going down vertically. The top was rather stretched due to the enormous mounds of flesh that were pressing against it. She was latched to Lord Naruto's side almost like she would not exist without him while his arm was around her waist, holding her close.

The samurai guard bowed as Naruto and his woman arrived at the gate, and said, "Welcome back my lord!"

Naruto nodded as he replied, "It's good to be back, Sosuke-san. Get the bath and room as ready for me and my guest. I wish not to be disturbed tonight."

"Hai!" said the head of his samurai guards Urashima Sosuke, not that he need them or anything.

**An Hour Later**

They had cleaned themselves from the dirt and grime from their travel and ate their dinner. They sat down together as they chatted having finished their meals. Oume crawled towards Naruto with love and lust visible in her teal eyes. Naruto arced his brow at her behavior before receiving a heart melting kiss from the young woman. Surprised by her actions, he kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her lithe body and she around his neck. Her large and clothed breasts squished against his hard muscular chest as her nipples began to stiffen and press against his tough skin and sending waves of pleasure through the young female's body.

Then by the time the top of her dress reached her hips, and her E-cup breasts were allowed to hang free, her entire body from the waist up was turning red. The look of absolute hunger spread across her master's face sent a shiver through her body that made her feel blush deepen. She was actually a blushing virgin whom had never had the addictive taste of the carnal flesh. Her eyes instinctively dropped in much the same manner as that of her powerful master, and fell on her hands. Looking up into his cerulean eyes, Naruto cupped Oume's cheeks as he pulled his head down to hers.

"Please take me, love me, make me yours Naruto-sama," whispered the shy girl in between the kisses.

"Gladly my dear Oume-chan," came his husky reply, before their lips again became locked in a loving embrace. As their lips moved sensually together, Naruto's hands continued to slide Oume's kimono past her slim waist, down her curvy, womanly hips. Once it passed her thighs, the dress fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. Oume took a step backwards, to step completely out of her kimono, pulling Naruto along by the hips.

After tracing her amazingly curved body, Naruto returned his gaze to her teal eyes, and was overcome with a feeling that he just couldn't describe. This, this is what his sensei Jiraiya had been talking about. Naruto pulled Oume into a hug, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, just taking in her heavenly scent. As he felt her arms wrap around him, Naruto knew. He could feel her love and devotion flowing as she wrapped him in her arms. Naruto basked in the sensory stimulation his new girl provided him. The warm comfort of her embrace, the feel of her soft, and gentle fingers teasing the hair at the nape of his neck, the gentle curve of her back as his hands caressed it, the softness of her skin against his hands and face, and even the steady rhythm of her pulse against the tip of his nose made for a most exquisite experience.

Oume moaned at the sudden feel of Naruto's lips sucking at the flesh of her throat. Even though she didn't know what was coming next, it didn't stop the barely audible groan, or the pleasant shiver that ran up her spine when his teeth latched gently onto her pulse point. Oume loved it when Naruto marked her this way, and she was just as enthusiastic about returning the favor.

As Naruto nibbled and suckled on Oume's throat, his right hands- which had migrated from her back to her hip- began a northward journey, until it reached the soft, sizable mounds that were Oume's breasts. As he gently kneaded the plush flesh, the pad of his thumb began to softly swipe the rapidly stiffening nipple. Had it not been for her training, he had no doubts they'd have been rock hard already.

"Naruto-sama," She sighed, breathily. The combination of his lips against the nape of her neck, the warmth of his breath, and the roughness of his fingertip as it worked her nipple was exhilarating.

Naruto's lips soon left their perch on her throat, and began to trail down, pausing only a moment to suckle on her collarbone before moving on. Naruto placed several soft kisses on the bountiful mound cupped in his hand, careful not to touch the sensitive areas. Starting at the bottom of her areola, Naruto began circling it with soft, lingering, open mouth kisses. By the time he'd reached the second rotation, Oume made her dissatisfaction known. Oume's hands had been running through her master's hair. Naruto gave a grin, and made another revolution of her areola before moving onto the more sensitive area within. When Naruto finally captured her nipple between his lips, Oume's back arched, pressing it further into his mouth. Naruto gently suckled on Oume's sensitive nub, while swirling his tongue around the tip in a slow motion. Oume whimpered in delight, the pleasure that she had only been given snippets of finally coming full force.

Naruto happily licked and sucked Oume's erect nipple, relishing in the soft whimpers and moans he was pulling from her throat. There was no greater joy for him than making this woman happy any way he could; and he was especially fond of this manner of doing so. Pulling away from the glistening nub, Naruto switched breasts, and began his assault anew.

Following a similar, yet different pattern, Naruto gently bit around the areola on her other breast, before leaving the nipple with slow strokes with the flat of his tongue. He wasn't going to tease her this time. Naruto captured the stiff bud between his lips, and sucked hard, slurping her nipple while flicking it with his tongue. While the sound Oume made was barely audible, her reaction to the deed was telling. Naruto suckled Oume's breast and nipple for several moments, but it was when he gently bit down on her sensitive peaks that he got both the most vocal and physical reactions. First, she cried out in pleasure, and while her cry wasn't more than ones normal speaking voice, for her, it was quite audible. The second thing that happened, was her grip on him tightened as her knees went weak.

Naruto went back and forth between the two highly sensitive flesh balls, sucking, nibbling, pinching, and even gently pulling with his teeth. By the time he finished with her breasts for the moment, Oume was almost ready to pop. Where before her nipples had merely stiff, they were now hard protruding nubs of electric pleasure, and it wouldn't take too much more work to actually give her small climax. Naruto had other plans for Oume's first orgasm of the night...well the one he personally gave her, anyway.

When Naruto removed the last of Oume's clothes as he stared back at his prize. Her love juices were glistening her rose as her wet pink lips greeted him. Naruto smiled as he noticed her small mound of neatly groomed hair. He licked his lips as he extended his considerable longer tongue out of his mouth as he prepared. His tongue began to slowly penetrate her as it parted her engorge inner lips reaching her wet and warm core. She was a virgin but surprisingly without a hymen showing her virtue. Naruto deduced that it might have been torn by accident or heavy lifting work. It did not bother him as he was sure that he was the first man to claim her as his mate.

"Naruto-sama, I'm feeling something coming…" said the flustered Oume.

Naruto smirked as he hummed into her precious core reaching her pleasure threshold and noted that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head as her backbone arced, her mouth open with her tongue lolled out in a silent scream. The fleshy appendage wormed through as it fully penetrated her core reaching her cervix causing her to come, very hard. Her flesh vase tightened and squeezed Naruto's tongue tentacle making it wiggle even more. Her love juice from her rather powerful orgasm flooded Naruto's mouth which he happily drank. After gulping down the sweet sour liquid, he smirked as he had another virgin girl to his growing harem. Ero-sennin would have been proud of him as well as jealous.

A couple of minutes later, Oume had slowly returned back to earth from her orgasm induced high uttering, "Naruto-sama that was the most intense feeling I have ever felt…"

Naruto smirked as he licked his lips in hunger saying, "Oh? But we haven't even began yet, my dear. The pounding is the most important part which we did not do it yet…"

He took off his kimono shirt and hakama pants revealing his engorged nine inch meat stick to the girl. She gasped as she saw it and was surprised by the size and shape of his penis. '_Big! Naruto-sama's thing is so big, would it even fit inside of me? It will break me!_ _But his touch and tongue felt so good, I wonder how would 'it' feel inside me?_'

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Naruto who had crept toward her as he arose to tease her pussy lips with the tip of his cock. She flinched at the new sensation, she could feel his hot inflated prick against her wet, soft nether lips which had sent electric fluxes of pleasure through her very spine. It felt so good that she had almost fainted from the sensory overload. She moaned out as he began to rub his cock on her dripping wet pussy, wetting it. He then slowly brushed his boner against her pink slit and clitoris getting a whimper from his lover. Naruto close to her as he pulled Oume so that she sat on his lap with her head rested on the crook of his neck with her nether lips brushing against his erection. Oume got over her daze as she said, "Naruto-sama?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "I will make love to you Oume and I will make you my woman and you will never be lonely ever again. I want you to be one with me and please just call me by my name."

She held her breathe at his honest and heartfelt words as he placed his face in her chest, hugging her lovingly. Tears began to well, as she hugged in return as if he were her lifeline to this world. She looked at him with eyes full of devotion and love, "Naruto-sama… I never felt like would actually feel actual love for anyone before you. My heart feels like it cannot be without you anymore, my savior and master. , Naruto-sama, I call you Naruto-sama not because you saved me from my loneliness but that you helped me for no reason other than the fact you could. And for that you will be always my hero, savior and master, I would like nothing more than to be your companion, wife and the bearer of your children."

Naruto was stumped by her declaration, yet his boner had never receded actually he became more aroused and wanted nothing more than to ravage her completely. He placed his large hands on her wide hips lifting her positioning her over his swollen cock with tip pressed against her vertical smile. He smiled as he said to her, "Are you ready Oume-chan? Should it hurt you, just bite my shoulder as it would relief you of the pain."

Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded as she took a deep breath. Naruto having already drenching his cock in Oume's love juices, slamming it in, pierced her virtue with his manhood in one go. She opened her in a silent scream as the sudden intrusion filled her core more than his tongue had. She knew she was a virgin but the lonely nights made masturbation her only relief. She could feel his searing hot cock burning her peach with desire and for the first time she felt complete.

She had just came a little from only his insertion of his nine inch snake. Her love canal squirted even more of love juice as she began to shake her hips instinctively. Naruto grunted as he held back knowing that she had to get accustomed to his rather large first. He added a bit of his healing chakra just in case. Slightly tightened his grip on her womanly hips as he felt her wet warmth, he growled out, "Tight! So tight, Oume-chan, I almost couldn't hold myself from pounding you!"

"Naruto-sama! You're so big! So deep! I-I can't stop my-myself! Ah!" screamed the teal eyed beauty in ecstasy as she began to move in a random rhythm just slamming on his engulfed cock.

Naruto growled as he began to thrust into the young woman with slow and long thrusts. He would pull out his dick so that only the head remained inside and slam her down gaining a gasping scream from his lover. It was music to his ears as he repeated the process receiving whimpers when he pulled out and sensual squeaks and moans as he filled her rosebud with his hard and pulsing dick.

He pounded her pussy like a champ until he decided to let enjoy herself. He laid on his back as he let go of her hips and smirked at her. Oume was getting close to her third orgasm when Naruto stopped moving. She looked at him with lust evident in her eyes and a beautiful blush adored her cute face give her the innocent bride look, which technically is true. He just laid there as if waiting for her to do something and ironically enough her body did the rest. She couldn't even look at him as her hips moved on their own slowly making a nice rhythmic bounce. His smirk was gone as she began to more and felt pleasure again.

Noise from her movements could be heard as she began to go faster and sound of flesh slapping flesh grew louder. She had closed her eyes blocking out all but her lover and the pleasure he was giving her. She began to scream as Naruto suddenly moved his hips driving his cock in her cunt, opening her eyes gasping at the unexpected thrust. He then wrapped his arms around her tiny waist while kissing her, as he skillfully flipped without removing himself from her pussy. He placed her head on the pillow separating from her sweet lips and began to hammer into her nether lips mercilessly.

Oume was overwhelmed by all the pleasure she was getting from her man, screaming out loudly at a particularly deep thrust. Naruto moaned as he plunged into her being with his massive tool as he began the all too familiar knot tighten. He then heard Oume whisper, "Naruto-sama, I'm going to coming again…"

He smiled as he said, "Then let's come together, my dear…"

She began to move the same rhythm as she felt Naruto's cock throbbing wildly indicating that he was close. It was the home stretch for Naruto as he began even pound at her lotus faster and faster. Oume had he tongue lolling out from the incredible sensation as he came. His cock thickened as it throbbed and unleashed his seed in to her. He growled out, "I'm coming, Oume-chan!"

His dick blasted her flesh cavern white with semen as the tool began to pump string after string of the baby batter. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head the moment he came as her pussy tighten milking him and she had an orgasmic shock from his viciously pulsing member. Her love glove, did not stop milking him as it continued drinking him like a thirsty man who had just found an oasis. Filling her to the brim, Naruto pulled out of her vice and shooting his spunk all over her face, breasts and belly.

Naruto smirked saying, "How was it, Oume-chan?"

However, he found her in catatonic state which preventing her from hearing him and responding to his inquiry. Naruto sighed as yet again his erection had grown rather than to recede. Standing up, he approached Oume's body placing his larger and more engorged dick in between the mounds of Oume's breasts, pressing them together and sandwiching his angry erection as he slowly began to pump the valley of her cleavage.

Oume gently coming to feeling an unusual warm and heat invade her chest and breasts. At first she just gazed the very same giant cock that took her virginity, stab through her breasts. To her, it would seem that it was desperately trying to take her breast's virginity as well. She wondered who would Naruto's cock taste and instinctively started to lick its bulbous red head. Naruto flinched a bit but nonetheless continued his pounding her breast pussy while his cock began to leak his pre-semen fluids. Oume began to lick his cock like it were a lollipop, tasting his nectar surprised her as it was sweet to her.

He stopped as he returned to her womanly parts, with his monstrous boner and began to tease it again. Oume in turn moaned out a gasp as she felt his burning manhood touch her most sacred place again. He grabbed her legs with one hand as he used the other to guide his penis into her pussy again. He licked his lips as he said, "Round two begin!" and slowly plunged his cock into her, making her scream.

**Elsewhere in Uzumaki Compound,**

Chichi had finished her chores and had turned to her room for the night. However, she was surprised that her master had brought another woman with him and took her to his room. She was jealous and envious of the other woman as she had Naruto-sama's attention for the night. Then she began to her the cries of passion from her master's room that hurt her as she thought that he would never touch her again. Tears began to form in her eyes as she walked into her room and laid on her bed, still hearing the noise of her master's lovemaking.

She was angry but sad as well as she couldn't hold herself any more. She cried his sorrow and anger as she had feel hollow inside. She felt useless yet the noise had awakened her lust again as she had without thinking moved her hands to her nether lips and breasts kneading and rubbing them. A moan was released from her throat as she masturbated in her bed, trying to release her anger, sadness and lust through self-pleasure. She had closed her eyes as her nipples harden and womanhood began to leak her lust.

As she was trying to drown herself in her pleasure, she did not notice someone entering her room nor that had the fact the noise from Naruto's room stopped.

She had a blush adoring her lust driven face as she was approaching her climax and began to moan loudly. She began to furiously squeeze her breasts and massage her core with her fingers. She screamed out her master's as she came hard, "Naruto-sama!"

"Yes, you called Chichi-chan?" said her master with a smirk.

"Kya!" was her reply as she automatically tried to cover her modesty.

"What it's not like I haven't seen your body before?" said Naruto in a jovial tone.

"That's not the point! Since when were you here Naruto-sama?!" yelled an embarrassed Chichi.

Naruto smiled lustfully at her as he replied "Since the very beginning…"

Blushing Chichi said, "So how can I help you Naruto-sama?"

"Oh I just came to see you that's all…" said the blond shinobi with a smirk.

"Oh?" said Chichi with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Plus I am in the mood to make you scream out my name," said the Kitsune ninja as he walked towards her.

He then moved towards her bed and sat next to her as his hands moved to her face. He cupped her cheeks as he suddenly kissing her moving his tongue in her mouth, surprising her. She kissed him back as his tongue dominated hers and began moan into his kiss. Letting go of her mouth, a string of saliva formed between them as Naruto said, "You thought that I would leave, didn't you?"

Surprised by his insight, she only nodded and he said, "I know our meeting is kinda awkward but I have taken responsibility of taking care of you and adding you to my clan making you as important to me as my clan. I will protect you as you have become precious to me. So don't think for a moment that I will forget about you, okay?"

She was stunned by his words as her lips began to tremble as she kissed him on the lips as her tears fell. Their passion exploded as their kiss became even more lustful and Naruto began to rub her breasts together. They began another bout of their fleshly pleasures and another and continued on through the night. Nevertheless, their lustful activities had a toll on the busty young woman as she fell asleep from exhaustion and enervation.

Naruto smiled as he thought, '_Hehehe, in your face, Ero-sennin, I get more pussy than you ever will! But I have to admit that you were right about loving it after all. However I pity you Sasuke-temē as you are stuck with that flat board! But still it's a shame Hinata wasn't here with me as we would have been free to do anything and the Hyūga clan wouldn't be here to stop us…_'

Naruto sighed deeply as he reminisced about the first girl to say she loved him and had given him more than he would have hoped to receive from anyone back in his world. It would have been perfect but Hinata would never leave her clan for him. So he could not tell her of his plan to escape this world and find true peace and love in another, plus it would have been much too dangerous for her. He wouldn't want to risk placing her in danger, just for his selfish desire to have her. Also she was happy, now that the Hyūga have forever sealed away the **Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu (Hyūga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique)**.

However during this time of clarity, noticed that he had had a rather different behavior since his arrival to this dimension. Thinking deeply, he did notice the rather darker primitive and instinctual emotions become more enrooted than before. So he thought, '_It might be the side effects of releasing Kyūbi and activation of my demonic Kekkei genkai…_'

He the smirked as he said, "Well, now I know what my weakness is… At least it's not chakra or something…"

He released a gigantic yawn as sleep began claim him and his eyes grew heavier. He started to snore soon after that as he fell into a deep sleep. He seemed to have a rather sweet dream as he smiled as he mumbled, "Hinata-chan I got you…"

**Next Day with Chifusa**

"Chifusa-sama, where did Naruto-sama go to?" asked the flat chested attendant, Kaede.

"Naruto-dono told me this morning that he had to go back to Edo. He said that it was regarding the clan and thus left in such hurry," replied the super busty kunoichi.

"Oh I see Chifusa-sama. Did you know that we are close to the sea right now?" said the blond girl.

"Really? What is so special about the sea, Kaede?" inquired Chifusa with a risen eyebrow.

Taking out a small journal, "Well you see Chifusa-sama…The very best sea food comes from this coastal village!"

"Okay! But I was hoping that Naruto-dono would join us though…" mumbled Chifusa sadly.

"Naruto-sama has really made a difference in you, hasn't he Chifusa-sama?" asked her longtime friend.

Blushing at her rather dead center remark, she replied, "Yes, he did. He is the first person to actually like me for who I am rather than which clan I hail from. Furthermore, he is the very first person to believe that my dream of giving all women a decent bust is quite possible and that I would attain it."

However she was about to say more about his plans to change Japan but she remembered Naruto's warning about the importance of her silence. She closed her mouth as if to prevent the words from flying out and luckily Kaede did not notice her actions.

"Oh! I see now. You really like don't you Chifusa-sama?" giggled the short haired blond. But mentally she thought, '_I wish you all the best with Naruto-sama, Chifusa-sama._'

"It's not like I hate or anything. He helped me… and he is rather handsome as well. What not to like?" mumbled the busty kunoichi back at her annoying best friend/attendant.

"Oh? His handsome alright! Chifusa-sama, you're lucky he's beast in bed too," said the now perversely smirking and giggle girl as she ran away for her voluptuous friend.

Chifusa's flushed beet red as she gave chase, "Kaede!"

**Somewhere?**

A loud boom was heard in the middle of a familiar cavern as light flashed and thunder cracked. The animals of the area ran in fear of this bizarre and frightening phenomenon. Winds began to pick up as a distortion appeared, twisting and cracking the seemingly invisible wall of air. A spiraling vortex began to form in between the cracks as it were a whirlpool would at sea in a storm. It violently spun as grew darker and dark, until it was as back as the starless midnight skies. A figure fell through the rupture thumping to the ground in a thud as the vortex began to shrink and disappear just as it appeared. Then the silence and darkness of the cave claimed everything again, only for the sound of shallow breathing of the figure disturbing it.

**Next Day, Uzumaki Compound**

Naruto woke up in bed with both of his mates in what would look like a mass of tangled limbs and sheets. He saw strands of green and brown hair over chest. He turned his head noticing that Oume was hugging his right side while wrapping her legs around his and rubbing herself against him. He then faced the other way and saw Chichi to embracing his arm positioning it in between her beautiful and enormous breasts and her smooth long legs touching her precious place. Obviously they were in their naked glory after all the night activities they were doing.

He sighed as he knew he had to go meet with Manyū Munenori for his scheduled meeting with the Shogunate. He removed himself from the bed easily as he had to actually use his ninja skills which he found amusing.

He then said, "No rest for the wicked…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
